Le livre de Peter Hale
by loclo4
Summary: "Les Peter Hale recopiaient le livre pour ne pas perdre l'histoire de la vie de nos ancêtres et ils le gardaient en sécurité pour ensuite le remettre entre les mains des Derek Hale le moment venue. Et ce moment est venue" Annonça Peter
1. Chapter 1

Salut ^^

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.

Au départ cela devait être un One-Shot mais au final, l'histoire était beaucoup trop longues pour le rester. Ceci n'est que le début ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYYXYX

 **Peter entra dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et se dirigea vers une étagère du fond. Les bouquins n'avaient pas été rangé par auteur, par genre ou encore par titre. Peter les avait rangés par couleur. Il l'a trouvé magnifique et avaient placé les trois fauteuils en fonction de leur couleur également. Le beau et imposant fauteuil rouge était placé près des livres à la couverture de la même couleur et c'était de même pour les sièges bleu et vert.**

 **Mais l'étagère du fond était la seule qui avait des livres de différentes couleurs. Les livres qui étaient entreposés dans le meuble étaient les plus importants de sa bibliothèque. Des livres sur les créatures surnaturelles ou encore les livres de comptes ou de traité. Il y avait également une très grosse boite qui prenait la totalité d'une rangée.**

 **Il enleva minutieusement le couvercle et l'adossa contre le mur juste à sa droite. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit que tout était à sa place. Il y avait plusieurs parchemins, un bien abimé par le temps et les deux autres étaient jaunis. Il y avait un petit livre avec une trentaine de pages rongeait également par le temps. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il dirigeait ses yeux de gauche à droite, les livres étaient de plus en plus épais et de plus en plus jeune. Il prit le dernier, celui qu'il avait écrit. Il caressa doucement la couverture de cuir et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Il parcourut rapidement les lettres sorties de son imprimante il y a de cela quelques années, bien avant l'incendie.**

 **Cette caisse n'avait rien eu lors de l'incident que causa Kate Argent. Peter avait été trop paranoïaque pour la laisser dans la maison. Son père lui avait dit de garder cette boîte en lieu sûr et qu'il devait accomplir son devoir le moment venue.**

 **Il soupira. C'était le moment pour qu'il accomplisse ce qu'il était destiné à faire. Il posa son livre sur une petite table et remit le couvercle sur la boîte. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et appela son neveu.**

 **Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie, troisième sonnerie, quatrième sonnerie et messagerie.**

 **Il raccrocha et tenta à nouveau. Messagerie encore une fois. Il ne se laissa pas décourager, il avait tout son temps et il n'avait que ça à faire.**

 **Au bout de la quatorzième fois, il eut enfin son neveu au bout du fils.**

-Quoi !

-Bonjour cher neveu. Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? **Dit Peter en entendant au loin une respiration saccadée.**

-Nan mais moi tu m'as fait chier tout le long, **grogna Derek.**

-Oui, oreilles de loups-garous obligent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé en sachant que je serai en plein devoir conjugal ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que j'adore ton mari et je vois qu'au bout de cinq ans il a bien déteint sur toi.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-J'ai à te parler, c'est urgent, **répondit Peter d'une voix grave.**

-. . . D'accord, j'arrive.

 **Derek raccrocha et se tourna vers Stiles qui le regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Derek s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.**

-Il faut que j'aille chez Peter, il veut me parler.

-De quoi ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien mais cela m'a l'air urgent. Il était très sérieux au téléphone.

-Je peux venir ?

-De toute façon tu trouveras bien le moyen de venir ou de savoir ce que mon oncle aura à me dire.

 **Derek se leva et observa son mari. Il renifla et lui sourit**

-Mais d'abord la douche bien que j'aime cette odeur sur toi.

 **Stiles lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il se leva et Derek le suivit dans la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche rapide et s'habillèrent. Stiles prit sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt midi.**

-Tu crois que Peter nous aura préparé à manger ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aura compté parmi les convives.

-On verra sur place.

 **Chez Peter, ce dernier préparait le dîner pour Derek et son mari, sachant que son neveu ne savait presque rien lui refusait. Le poulet venait de finir de cuir quand il entendit la voiture de Derek se garer. Il alla ouvrir la porte et les enjoints à aller à table.**

 **Après le succulent repas de Peter, animé par un Stiles toujours aussi agité, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.**

-J'ai toujours aimé cette pièce, **déclara Stiles en s'asseyant dans le siège vert que lui désignait Peter.**

 **Ce dernier avait déplacé les fauteuils pour qu'ils soient assez proches et ainsi avoir la discussion qu'il avait tant redoutée. Derek s'installa dans le bleu et Peter dans le rouge.**

-Il est nouveau ce livre ? **Demanda Stiles à Peter en montrant du doigt le livre à la couverture de cuir.**

-Nan, je l'ai depuis mes vingt ans. Il est également le sujet de cette journée.

 **Derek souffla et jeta un regard mauvais à son oncle.**

-Je croyais que c'était important, **dit Derek las.**

-Ça l'est. Ce livre, je l'ai écrit à partir des livres se trouvant dans la caisse là-bas. En fait j'ai plus recopié que je n'ai inventé l'histoire. C'est un livre que nous recopions de génération en génération. Cela remonte à des siècles. Le premier à avoir écrit ce livre était Derek Hale grâce à une personne sachant écrire. Ne m'interrompt pas Stiles.

 **L'intéressé ferma la bouche et s'adossa sur son siège et croisa les bras.**

-Au fur et à mesure le livre prit de l'ampleur. Les Peter Hale le recopiaient pour ne pas perdre l'histoire de la vie de nos ancêtres et ils gardaient le livre en sécurité pour ensuite le remettre entre les mains des Derek Hale le moment venue. Et ce moment est venue. Il est venu depuis que vous avez parlé d'enfants.

 **Peter regarda froidement Stiles qui allait de nouveau intervenir mais ce fut Derek qui prit la parole.**

-Comment es-tu au courant pour les enfants, Peter ?

-Votre comportement à tous les deux montre clairement que vous êtes en train de réfléchir à la question. Mais continuons. Cela va prendre du temps. Je vais vous lire ce livre.

 **Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête. Peter prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page.**

-Introduction, **lit-il**. L'histoire commence il y a bien plusieurs siècles. À cette époque, les loups-garous avaient la possibilité de se transformer à volonté. De passer de leur forme humaine à leur forme animale. Ils avaient bien entendu leurs formes intermédiaires et ils n'étaient pas influencés par la lune comme nous le sommes actuellement. La raison est inexplicable mais nous savons que les premiers loups-garous à avoir été influencé par la lune datent du troisième siècle après Jésus-Christ.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Il faisait nuit et il était adossé à un arbre. Il souffrait mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se soigner. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit deux loups s'approcher. Ils devaient avoir senti l'odeur du sang.**

 **Il aurait dû mourir il y a des heures mais étant un loups-garous il guérissait plus vite que les Hommes et les animaux. Mais cette fois-ci sa guérison avait quelque chose d'anormale. Enfin c'était sa blessure qui était anormale et qui l'empêchait de guérir correctement.**

 **Il les vit arriver. Deux ombres appartenant à deux loups. Il les entendit grogner. Il savait qu'ils se parlaient mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre sous sa forme humaine. Il lui semblait qu'il y en avait un qui hésitait à s'approcher de lui. Savaient-ils qu'il n'était pas complètement humain ? Étaient-ils aussi des lycanthropes ?**

 **Le premier à avancer était de couleur assez particulière. Il sut directement que c'était un mi-loup, mi-homme. Ses poils étaient de plusieurs blonds et son museau et la fin de sa queue étaient noirs. Ses deux pattes de devant étaient blanches et ses pattes arrières étaient noirs sauf les doigts qui étaient blancs. Ses yeux étaient oranges, un bon signe pour lui. Cela signifiait que ce loup n'avait jamais tué d'innocent. Mais ce qui perturba le blessé était que le loup en face de lui portait un bracelet noir à une de ses pattes avant. Il avait un bracelet noir autour de son oreille gauche où deux plumes y étaient accrochés, une blanche et une noire.**

 **Le deuxième loup apparut enfin au yeux du lycanthrope. Celui-là était gris et semblait plus peureux que le premier. Il était également blond-roux à quelques endroits de son anatomie. Cette couleur était présente au bout de sa queue, à l'intérieur de ses oreilles, à partir de ses mollets jusqu'à ses doigts, de son thorax jusqu'au menton. Son museau était gris mais il était entouré de poils blonds roux. Il ne portait pas d'objet humain mais deux lignes rouges sur chacune de ses joues montrait qu'il en côtoyait. En regardant bien, il vit cette peinture rouge sur les pattes du loup et des arabesques beiges étaient dessiné sur son dos. Ses yeux étaient également oranges.**

 **Son attention se dirigea vers le premier loup qui entama une transformation en humain. Une fois terminé, le blessé put observer un adolescent châtain bouclé avec de beaux yeux gris-bleu. Il était pâle et nu. Le deuxième loup s'approcha de son compagnon et se colla à lui pour le réchauffer dans cette froide nuit.**

 **L'ado se racla sa gorge et sortit des sons rauques puis au fur et à mesure les bruits devenaient de plus en plus clairs.**

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Isaac et lui Scott.

 **Le blessé observa son interlocuteur lui adresser un grand sourire. Il avait autour de son poignet un bracelet noir trop grand pour ses bras d'humain et son bracelet à plume était désormais par terre à côté de lui. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative il décida de parler avec Isaac.**

-Je suis Derek Hale, un loup-garou comme vous.

 **Il vit Isaac hausser un sourcil quand il prononça son nom et Scott lever la tête pour mieux le scruter.**

-Je sais Derek, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus à ta rencontre. Nous te proposons notre aide. On connait quelqu'un qui pourra guérir ta blessure. C'est un humain qui connait notre existence. Par contre, il faut que tu sois sous ta forme animale.

-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Derek légèrement inquiet.**

-Il y a un sort de contrainte autour du village. Seul celui qui l'a posé là, l'humain qui connait notre existence et les lycanthropes savent qu'il est là. Quand tu le passes en forme humaine, tu resteras humains jusqu'au moment où tu le franchira à nouveau et c'est la même chose pour la forme humaine.

-L'humain peut très bien me guérir sous ma forme humaine.

-Non, il est réputé dans le village comme le guérisseur des animaux et non celui des hommes. Si tu entres en humain tu seras pris en charge par le guérisseur des humains et il verra que tu guéris plus vite que la normale. Et aussi il ne sait pas ce qui t'affecte en tant que loup-garou et ne pourra pas te guérir complètement.

 **Isaac avait parlé calmement. Il semblait comprendre toutes les émotions qui traversaient en ce moment Derek.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Moi aussi au début, j'étais quelque peu réticent mais Scott à su me convaincre. Et comme tu le vois, je suis en pleine forme.

 **Derek hocha la tête et commença à se transformer en loup. Isaac en fit de même et se plaça à ses côté pour pouvoir le soutenir. Scott prit dans sa gueule le bracelet à plume d'Isaac et se mit sur son autre côté pour l'aider également à avancer. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence quand tout d'un coup Derek sentit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il s'arrêta et essaya de reculer mais Scott l'en empêcha. Isaac se mit face à lui et commença à lui parler en grognant.**

-Calme-toi, c'est juste le sort de contrainte. Une fois éloigné de la barrière tu ne le sentiras plus.

 **Derek arrêta de s'agiter car cela puisait dans ses forces et décida de suivre docilement les deux loups. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et Derek vit une petite maison en bois.**

-L'humain n'habite pas dans le village puisqu'il soigne des loups et il est aussi le druide du village donc c'est pour ça que tu ne vois pas d'autres maisons, **l'enseigna Isaac.**

 **Derek sentait l'odeur de quatre autres loups. En s'approchant de la maison il vit deux formes de loups, allongés côte à côte pour dormir. Et une autre un peu plus loin. Mais il ne trouva pas le quatrième loup. Une odeur lui était familière mais il s'effondra à cinq mètres de l'habitation sans avoir pu mettre un nom dessus.**

[. . .]

 **Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux il faisait jour et il avait moins mal. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approchait et vit Isaac. Il avait de nouveau son bracelet à plume autour de son oreille et il avait dans sa gueule de la viande. Il la posa à côté de Derek.**

-Bonjour Derek. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui.

-Je t'ai apporté de la viande à la place du druide car il est absent pour le moment. Mange et après ta sœur viendra. Elle est parti nourrir ton oncle.

-Ma sœur et mon oncle ? **Demanda Derek qui ne comprenait plus rien.**

-Peter Hale et Cora Hale. Ils te croyaient mort, tu sais.

-Je l'ai croyais également mort.

-Mange, je vais lui dire que tu es réveillé.

 **Derek mangea goulument le morceau de viande. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait une faim de loup. Il se mit à réfléchir. Sa sœur et son oncle étaient vivants. Il était heureux et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. Il essaya de se lever. Il réussit assez facilement et regarda sa blessure. Elle était recouverte d'une couche verte assez étrange dont l'odeur était insupportable.**

 _"C'est donc ça que je sens depuis mon réveil !"_

 **Derek se détourna de la blessure et renifla l'air. Mais il ne pouvait sentir que l'odeur de l'horrible mixture. Il vit devant lui la maison et décida de s'en approcher. La porte était grande ouverte et Isaac en sortit avant que Derek ne s'en approche.**

-Derek allonge-toi. Tu n'es pas totalement rétabli.

 **Isaac s'approcha du loup noir qui ne voulait pas lui obéir. Il appuya sur la blessure de Derek qui tomba sous la douleur.**

-C'est très bien Derek.

 **Ce dernier grogna et vit alors une louve noir au reflet bleu sortir de la maison. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et elle s'élança vers lui.**

-Derek ! Tu es vivant ! **Aboya Cora, heureuse de retrouver son frère.**

 **Elle se jeta sur le côté intact de son frère et lui fit un câlin. Elle voulu jouer avec lui mais Isaac lui rappela qu'il était blessé. Elle se recula et Derek put voir que son front était ceint d'une lanière de cuir qui tenait une pierre du même bleu que les yeux de sa sœur.**

-C'est l'humain qui t'a mit ça ?

-Oui, il est très gentil. Les objets que nous portons tous sont fait pour nous protéger des gens du village. Comme ça ils penseront que nous sommes pas sauvages et que nous ne les attaquerons pas sans raison.

-Je vois et comment est-il ?

-Il est très intelligent pour son âge. Tu te rend compte ? Il est druide alors qu'il n'a que quinze ans.

-Quoi, il a ton âge ?

-Oui. Isaac, Scott, Ethan et Aiden ont également quinze ans.

-Raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

-Alors Stiles, oui parce qu'il s'appelle Stiles, est devenu druide à ses neuf ans, juste après la mort de sa mère. Il a recueillit et guérit Aiden et Ethan quelques jours après ses nouvelles fonctions. Leurs parents sont tombés dans un pièges des villageois. Depuis les jumeaux restent avec Stiles. Ils sont comme des frères. Scott est arrivé à l'âge de onze ans. Sa mère s'est fait tué par un villageois et Stiles est intervenu à temps pour que Scott ne soit pas tué. Isaac est arrivé en même temps que nous. Après ce qui est arrivé à notre meute, Peter était extrêmement blessé. Il n'arrivait pas à guérir correctement. Ensuite j'ai fait la connaissance d'Isaac. Il était tout seul, abandonné par sa meute. Il a eu vent de rumeur comme quoi au nord du pays il y avait un druide qui s'occupait de lycanthrope blessé. Il m'a aidé à y emmener Peter. En arrivant près du village, Scott nous a prévenu pour le sort de contrainte. Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux mois.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Peter est dans la maison ?

-Il n'a pas pu se transformer en loup mais il est bientôt guéri.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Peter leva les yeux du bouquin et observa les mariés. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils sur le fait que Peter se stoppe. Il trouvait ça super intéressant et incroyable. Derek lui affichait un air neutre mais Peter pouvait sentir sa curiosité.**

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Derek à écrit ça avec l'aide de quelqu'un qui savait écrire. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce fut ce Stiles. Donc, nous arrivons au moment de son point de vue.

 **Peter tourna la page pour arriver au chapitre deux. Il reprit sa lecture.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Stiles fut réveillé par Isaac. Ce dernier le regardait de ses grands yeux oranges. Stiles se mit en position assise et jeta un coup d'œil à Peter pour voir si c'était à cause de son état qu'Isaac le réveillait. Mais Peter dormait à poings fermés, pas dérangeait pour un sous du vent qui entrait par la porte grande ouverte. Le druide dirigea son regard sur Isaac qui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il fallait qu'il le suive. Stiles se leva et sortit de chez lui. Il vit alors une forme noire devant sa maison. Il se précipita à coté de lui.**

-Un loup-garou ? **Demanda Stiles en regardant Isaac.**

 **Ce dernier hocha la tête. Stiles inspecta la blessure et retira la lame d'argent. Elle s'était déplacé vers la sorti de la blessure quand le loup noir s'était déplacé. Stiles retourna sa maison et chercha bruyamment ce qu'il avait besoin.**

-Excuse-moi Peter, **jeta Stiles en passant à côté de son patient réveillé à cause du vacarme qu'il faisait.**

 **En sortant, il vit que Cora et les jumeaux étaient également réveillaient.**

-Désolé, **lança-t-il.**

 **Arrivé à côté du nouveau, il commença à préparer sa mixture. Les autres loups s'approchèrent du blessé et le reniflèrent. Soudain Cora se mit à sautiller et à aboyer.**

-Arrête-ça Cora, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

 **Cora se stoppa net et resta à côté de Derek. Une fois que Stiles eut fini la mixture il l'appliqua généreusement sur son patient. Quand il leva le bout de son nez, il vit que Scott, les jumeaux et Isaac étaient parti se coucher. Seul Cora était resté près du loup noir.**

-Va te coucher Cora, il ira bien.

 **Cora s'allongea à côté de Derek et regarda l'humain s'asseoir à côté d'elle.**

-Tu le connais ?

 **Cora acquiesça.**

-Quelqu'un de ta famille ? **Hasarda Stiles car il connaissait l'histoire de Peter et de Cora et espérait que d'autres ont survécus.**

 **Hochement de tête de la part de la louve.**

-Mais c'est génial ça ! **Cria Stiles.**

 **Il entendit soudain un grognement agacé venir d'Aiden. Il s'excusa et se mit à chuchoter.**

-Ton père ?

 **Négation.**

-Ton frère ?

 **Cora ferma les yeux et Stiles était persuadé que ça signifiait oui. Il se leva et s'étira. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.**

[. . .]

 **Stiles se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'Ethan. Il se frotta les yeux. Il en avait marre d'être constamment réveillé.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Grogna Stiles.**

-Deux villageois approchent, **l'informa Peter.**

 **Stiles bondit de son lit et s'habilla rapidement de sa tenue de cérémonie sous les yeux interrogateurs de Peter.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'avais complètement oubliés qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour du premier sang.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pas le temps ! **Cria Stiles en sortant de chez lui.**

 **Il ferma la porte et demanda à Isaac et à Cora de surveiller Derek et de garder sa maison pour que personne ne découvre Peter. Il expliqua au jumeaux et à Scott que c'était le jour du premier sang. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et partirent sachant ce qu'il devait faire.**

-Druide Stiles ! **Entendit le concerné.**

 **Les deux loups présents et réveillés se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants qui n'osaient pas entrer dans la clairière. Stiles leur fit signe qu'il les rejoignait et vérifia vite fait la blessure du loup noir.**

-Quand il se réveillera, nourrissez-le et empêchez-le de se lever.

 **Sur ces mots Stiles parti rejoindre les deux villageois qui n'était autre que le chef du village et son fils ainé, Gerard et Christopher Argent.**

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, **dit Stiles en s'inclinant devant Gérard.**

-Un nouveau loup ? **Demanda Chris curieux.**

-Oui, il est arrivé hier accompagnait de deux des miens, **répondit Stiles en se redressant.**

-Je n'aime pas ça Stiles, **claqua Gerard.**

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'attaquera pas au village.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? **Exigea le dirigeant du village.**

-C'est le frère de la louve noire. Elle saura le canaliser.

-Mais il y en a toujours plus. Pourquoi ne les laisse tu pas partir une fois qu'ils sont guéris.

-C'est qu'ils n'ont plus de meute, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, ils ne pourront pas survivre bien longtemps. Et j'attends que ...

-Oui, je sais tu attends qu'un alpha arrive pour qu'il les prenne avec lui et qu'ils soient en sécurité. Mais quand est-ce que ça arrivera ?

-Je ne sais pas.

 **Gérard jeta un coup d'œil à la clairière. La louve noir et le loup blond les observaient.**

-Où sont les trois autres ?

-Partis chasser.

 **Gérard souffla et commença à marcher vers le village. Chris et Stiles le suivaient. Une fois arrivait au village, Stiles vit que les habitants étaient près pour la cérémonie. Le druide monta sur l'estrade improvisait et fit son discours habituel.**

-Que la chasse commence ! **Fini-t-il solennel.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Derek se réveilla en entendant des glapissements. Il s'était endormit peu après l'explication de sa soeur. Il leva la tête et vit Scott à côté d'une louve blanche. Cette dernière était en proie à l'inquiétude.**

 **Elle était entièrement blanche mais elle avait des reflets tellement pur que Derek avait l'impression de voir le bleu du ciel. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et ne portait aucun signe montrant qu'elle vivait avec le druide.**

 **Son regard était dirigés vers la forêt. Derek entendait Scott qui essayait de la rassurer.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes amis sont les meilleurs de ce qui est de la traque. Il retrouveront ton compagnon. Et puis le druide qui vit avec nous fera tout pour empêcher les villageois de le tuer.

 **Un hurlement se fit entendre. Le message qu'il faisait passé était :** _Nous l'avons !_

 **La louve fut soulagée et remercia Scott. Elle tourna son attention vers Derek et ce dernier la salua. Il entendit du bruit et il vit Isaac s'approchait.**

-Bonjour, je suis Isaac et toi tu es ?

-Je m'appelle Erica et mon compagnon s'appelle Boyd. Nous avons entendu qu'un humain s'occupait de gens comme nous alors on est venu jusqu'ici. Pouvons-nous rester ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Il faudra juste que vous participiez. En plus en ce moment le druide a quelques problèmes avec le chef du village à cause de nous. Mais je pense que cela va se régler, **dit Isaac.**

-De quoi tu parles Isaac ? **Demanda Scott.**

-Ce matin Gérard a encore fait une réflexion à Stiles à cause de notre présence.

Scott ne dis rien car trois loups entrèrent dans la clairière. Derek observa les nouveaux arrivants.

 **Deux loups identiques apparurent. Ils avaient le pelage noir avec des reflets verts et les yeux bleus. Ils avaient juste un signe distinctif différent. Un avait deux bagues en fer accroché à son oreille et l'autre avait, tout comme Isaac, un bracelet à plume autour de son oreille. Il y avait deux plumes de pan et une de corbeau.**

 **Le troisième loup était entièrement noir. Plus noir que la nuit sans étoiles. Il était parfaitement visibles en plein jour mais Derek ne se doutait pas qu'une fois la nuit tombée, il devait être difficile de l'apercevoir. Il avait des yeux bleus, signe qu'il avait déjà tué.**

 **La louve blanche se précipita sur Boyd. En se jetant sur lui, elle le fit basculer. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de Derek.**

-Salut le nouveau. Alors comme ça tu es le grand frère de Cora. Est-ce que ça te plairai d'apprendre qu'Isaac lui fait la cour ? **Demanda celui avec les bagues.**

-Que ... ? **Commença Isaac.**

-Excuse mon frère, Derek. Il aime bien embêter Isaac. Mais pour être honnête c'est Cora qui lui fait la cour.

 **Derek regardait Isaac avec interrogation. Les jumeaux semblaient être des farceurs qui aiment bien embéter leur monde. Isaac, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de représaille de la part de Derek, prit la parole.**

-Alors Derek, celui avec les bagues c'est Aiden et celui avec les plumes c'est Ethan.

-D'accord. Isaac quand j'irai mieux, nous aurons une petite conversation.

 **Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent tandis qu'Erica et Boyd revinrent vers eux.**

-Où est Cora ? **Demanda Ethan.**

-Parti chercher Stiles, **répondit Isaac d'une voix grave.**

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle sait très bien qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aller dans le village ! **S'exclama Aiden.**

-Il y a un problème avec Peter. Nous avons besoin d'urgence de Stiles.

-Mais c'est le jour du premier sang. Stiles ne peut pas s'absenter. En plus si Gérard apprend que c'est à cause de nous, Stiles aura de gros problème, **angoissa Scott.**

 **À la mention de Gérard, les jumeaux avaient montrés les crocs et avaient grognés. Tous se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que Cora et Stiles.**

 **Sa soeur arriva en première. Bien avant les deux humains. Elle posa une épée aux pied d'Aiden.**

-Va chasser avec ça. Pour pas que Gérard sache que Stiles est venu ici pour un loup, tu dois prendre une grosse prise avec l'épée de cérémonie. Christopher est avec lui.

 **Grognement de la part des jumeaux.**

-Oh arrêtez de grogner, c'est pas le moment. Il est différent de son père. Il sera un témoin et lui au moins il nous aime bien.

 **Aiden prit l'arme et parti dans la forêt à l'opposé des bruits. Derek vit alors deux personnes.**

 **L'une d'elle était habillé comme un guerrier. Il était plus vieux que l'autre. Derek sut tout de suite que c'était le fils du chef du village. Il avait de long cheveux bruns et portait la barbe. Il avait des yeux bleus. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ce qui surprit les autres, et il pénétra dans la clairière aux côtés du druide.**

 **Ce dernier portait une peau d'ours sur sa tête et ses épaules. Il était barbouillé de symbole fait avec du sang. Il entendit Scott prononcer "le premier sang est toujours réservé au druide". Il devait sans doute répondre aux interrogation silencieuse. Il portait deux colliers avec des plumes. Il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux couleurs ambre. De là où il était Derek pouvait percevoir une multitude de grains de beauté sur son torse et son visage.**

-Reste ici Chris. Mon patient est à l'intérieur mais il peut être dangereux avec les inconnus surtout si il a très mal.

 **Stiles avait prononcé ces mots tout en continuant de courir vers son habitation. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et Cora la ferma après lui. Elle s'assit devant l'entrée. Montrant clairement à Chris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer.**

 **Ce dernier s'assit dans l'herbe à une distance raisonnable des prédateurs. Il remarqua qu'il y avait deux loups de plus que ce matin. Se sentant observé par tout les loups présents, il préféra se lever.**

-Druide Stiles, je vais faire un tour pour vérifier que personne ne soit dans le coin.

 **N'ayant aucune réponse, il s'approcha de la porte pour être sûr que Stiles avait bien entendu. Mais c'était sans compter sur Cora qui grogna sur Chris.**

-J'ai entendu; Vas-y ! **lui cria Stiles affolé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris s'éloigna le plus rapidement de la clairière. Quand le cri de Stiles avait retenti, Derek ainsi que les autres lycanthropes présents avaient senti que quelque chose n'allaient. Cora gratta la porte pour signaler à Stiles qu'ils étaient seuls. La porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles. Son visage était très inquiet.**

-Je ne comprends pas, **lâcha-t-il.**

 **Derek ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il fixait l'humain. Il essayait de trouver une lueur d'espoir sur le visage du jeune homme. Allait-il perdre une nouvelle fois son oncle ? Il vit Stiles réfléchir à grande vitesse. Son visage ne restait pas figé mais se tordait en de multiple expression.**

-Je sais ! **S'écria-t-il**. Ethan vient m'aider à porter Peter. Les autres vous formerez un périmètre de sécurité autour de nous. Si vous sentez que quelqu'un du village s'approche vous le signalez discrètement et nous changerons de direction. Cora, tu restes avec Derek.

 **Stiles avait parlé tout en sortant Peter de son habitation. Tout le monde prirent leurs position même Boyd et Erica sans qu'aucun des "anciens" loups ne leur demande. C'est alors que les deux Hale virent leur dernier membre de leur famille, affaiblit, s'enfoncer dans la forêt.**

XYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Tout le village suivait le druide après qu'il leur ai annoncé l'ouverture de la chasse. La tradition voulait que le premier sang versé devait être récolté par le druide pour véritablement commencer cette chasse. Stiles tenait fermement son épée stylisé. Bien qu'elle soit joliment décorée, elle était mortelle. Cette épée présentait la particularité d'être plus fine et plus longue que les épée de l'époque. La garde représenté le cercle de la vie : naissance, croissance, vieillissement et mort.**

 **Stiles fit un signe de main. Tout les habitants s'arrêtèrent à la sortie du village. Stiles continuait d'avancer et une fois bien éloigné des autres, il commença à chasser. Il trouva rapidement une proie. Un magnifique renard roux. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement dans le sens contraire du vent. Une fois à une bonne distance de l'animal, il lança son épée sur lui.**

 **Le renard reçu l'arme dans le flan. La blessure n'était pas mortelle mais heureusement pour Stiles que la surprise et la douleur avaient immobilisé l'animal quelques secondes pour que le druide le maintienne et lui trancher la gorge. Il hurla et commença à dessiner les symboles de l'incantations avec le sang du renard.**

 **Tout en traçant, il prononça l'incantation d'une voix forte. Les habitants arrivèrent bientôt autour du druide, prévenue par le cris que la chasse pouvait commencer. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du rituel.**

 **Stiles ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour que tous observèrent le sang. Enfin, Gérard s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur lui quelques secondes. Il se retourna et partit chasser à son tour. Il fut suivit par son fils et sa fille, puis par les autres villageois. Stiles se retrouva seul devant le cadavre de l'animal.**

 **Il sentit alors une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et aperçut Aiden. Il lui sourit.**

-Que fais-tu là, bonhomme ?

 **La seule réponse que Stiles reçu fut le départ du loup. Le druide souffla amusé par le comportement de son "frère". Il se tourna vers l'animal et s'accroupit. Il prit avec cérémonie son épée en prononçant quelques mots. Il se redressa et vit en face de lui Ethan.**

-Eh, **lança-t-il,** toi aussi tu vas t'enfuir en me voyant ?

 **Stiles regarda le loup amusé en attendant sa réaction. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir le loup se transformer en humain. Stiles attendit patiemment que la voix du lycan revienne.**

-Aiden a repéré deux loups-garous. Il est parti avec Scott les rejoindre.

 **Une fois son rapport terminé, Ethan redevint loup et s'éloigna. Stiles décida de bouger et de commencer à mener la chasse à bien.**

 **Le but de cette tradition était de faire le plein de viande avant que l'hiver n'arrive. Stiles estimait qu'il arriverait dans une semaine. Une semaine de chasse sans répit. Mais le premier jour est le plus important. Toutes personnes ayant la capacité ou l'âge de chasser seul, prenait la responsabilité de ramener du gibier. Les autres jours, les femmes et les personnes âgées préparaient la viande et la faisait sécher pour qu'elle se conserve le mieux possible. Ensuite toutes cette viande était conservait chez le chef, dont la distribution se faisait chaque semaine.**

 **Stiles se stoppa en voyant un cerf. Voilà une prise qui allait plaire à Gérard, se disait-il. Il se mit en position et attendit que la bête ne soit plus en état d'alerte. Une fois fait, il s'approcha le plus discrètement et attendit à nouveau que l'animal se calme.**

 **Le moment était venu de tuer. Il leva son arme et. . .**

-Cora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Cora tenait le bras armé de Stiles dans sa gueule, sans le blessé. Un coup d'œil à sa proie suffit à Stiles pour comprendre que c'était loupé pour cette fois.**

-Me dit pas qu'en réalité ce cerf était un métamorphe comme vous ? Si c'est vrai, il est complètement idiot de se transformer en pleine période de chasse. Et puis, après. . .

 **Cora l'interrompit et gigotait dans tout les sens. Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre.**

-C'est Peter, c'est ça ?

 **La louve hocha la tête et partit. Le druide la suivit. Mais, ils tombèrent sur Chris Argent.**

-Où allez-vous, Druide Stiles ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous interrompez la chasse pour un loup.

 **Stiles ne sut trop comment réagir.**

-Je. . . Un loup. . . Je ne. . . Pas du tout. . . Mais. . .

 **Chris se mit à rire.**

-C'est ce qu'aurait dit mon père ou encore ma sœur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pour votre cause, Druide Stiles. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai vous accompagnez.

-Oui, oui bonne idée. Venez !

 **Stiles reprit sa course, suivit de Chris. Stiles lui expliqua le problème et le remercia de le couvrir.**

-Mais comment allez-vous expliquez à mon père votre absence de prise ? **Demanda Chris essoufflé par la course.**

-Cora attrape ! **Cria Stiles en lançant son épée.**

-Je ne comprends pas, **dit Chris.**

-Plus tard, nous arrivons.

 **Stiles arriva à la clairière et ne fit pas du tout attention aux loups. Il se précipita dans la maison après avoir averti Chris de rester dans la clairière.**

 **Une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison, il s'approcha de Peter. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte s'était refermée. Peter était en sueur, il haletait et n'arrêtait pas de se contorsionner. Stiles, ne sachant quoi faire, pris un tissu puis l'humidifia.**

-Chut. . . Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Demanda Stiles en épongeant le front de son patient.**

 **Mais Peter n'arriva pas à répondre, il ne faisait que se mordre la langue.**

-Calmes-toi, Peter.

 **Stiles se mit à califourchon sur le loup et essaya de stabiliser ses membres.**

-Druide Stiles, je vais faire un tour pour vérifier que personne ne soit dans le coin, **la voix de Chris arriva étouffer aux oreilles de Stiles.**

 **Au moment où le jeune aller répondre un mouvement violent de Peter l'atteint au ventre et lui coupa le souffle. Peter essaya de s'excuser mais il se mordit de nouveau la langue à cause de ses soubresauts. Des grognements se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.**

-J'ai entendu; Vas-y ! **Cria Stiles à l'attention de Chris avant de s'adresser à Peter.** Chut. . . ça va aller, ça va aller. . .

 **Stiles se leva en entendant un des loups gratter à la porte. Il les regarda et annonça qu'il ne savait pas quoi. Il entendit Peter essayer de parler à nouveau. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à grande vitesse. Les quelques mots que Stiles avait réussi à entendre étaient** "loup" **et** "vite".

 _Loup et vite; loup et vite._

-Je sais !

 **Stiles retourna à l'intérieur et expliqua aux lycans ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ethan vint l'aider à porter Peter pendant son explication et ils partirent tous en dehors de la clairière.**

 **Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de cap et une fois en dehors de la zone enchantée, Ethan et Stiles déposèrent Peter au sol. Ce dernier commença à ce transformer. Mais une transformation douloureuse. Cela faisait un moment que le Hale ne s'était pas transformé en loup.**

 **Après quelques minutes de souffrance, Peter apparut pour la première fois aux yeux de Stiles. Les traits de son visage lupin ressemblait fortement à celui humain. Ses yeux étaient bleus et son pelage était blanc avec toutes sortes de nuances de gris. Il avait une prestance digne malgré son état de faiblesse. Stiles ne douta pas une seconde que le loup en face de lui aurait fait un très bon alpha.**

 **Mais malheureusement, il ne l'était pas. Stiles souhaitait trouver un bon alpha pour s'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les garder trop longtemps, bien que cela fasse des années qu'il eut un loup avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas par gaité de cœur qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser des loups. C'était pour leur bien et rien que pour leurs bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.**

-Je vous laisse ramener Peter à la clairière. Je vais essayer de trouver Peter et . . .

 **Stiles fixa le jeune homme nu devant lui, tenant une épée sanglante dans une main et une biche sur les épaules. Stiles lui sourit.**

-Merci mon grand.

 **Aiden ne dit rien et posa la biche et l'épée au sol pour effectuer sa transformation lupine. Sa fourrure était ensanglanté et gronda légèrement. Stiles vit Ethan acquiescer et regarda Aiden s'éloigner.**

-Il va se nettoyer, c'est ça ?

 **Ethan lui répondit affirmativement d'un mouvement de tête. Il aida Peter à se lever et supporta son poids avec le nouveau loup noir.**

 **Stiles se détourna des loups-garous et ramassa la biche. Il l'a porta comme l'avait fait Aiden quelques instant plus tôt et décida de retourner au village.**

[. . .]

 **Arriver au village quand le soleil était à son zénith, il aperçu Chris qui lui fit un léger signe de tête que lui rendit Stiles. Il alla au centre du village pour déposer sa proie.**

 **Tous avait attendu qu'il revienne. C'était le druide qui commençait tout et qui finissait tout. Aucune personne censé ne voulait froisser les Dieux.**

 **Stiles prit la biche par le coup et lui ouvrit le corps de la tête jusqu'au bas-ventre. Ensuite il déplaça la bête qui se vida de son sang et d'autres choses présent dans son corps. Stiles avait tracé un énorme cercle. Il amena le cadavre au centre de la figure. Il se tourna solennel vers son village. Il alla à la limite de la forme géométrique. Il s'agenouilla, baissa la tête et mit ses mains en coupe au-dessus de celle-ci.**

 **Un villageois lui apporta un lapin. Il posa le corps de l'animal délicatement entre les mains du druide. Ce dernier se releva et traça six traits à égal distance qui partaient du bord du cercle pour arriver à son centre. Une fois fait, il posa le cadavre sur celui de la biche.**

 **Il s'agenouilla à nouveau et reçut un autre corps mort et fit s'autres symboles ensanglantées. Il refit ceci plusieurs fois. Une fois six cadavres au centre d'un cercle contenant six traits, six croix, un traits ondulatoire passant entre les croix et un visage dans chaque rayons : Un souriant, un triste, un en colère, un en proie à la peur, un neutre et un mort; Stiles escalada le tas de corps et se tint au sommet.**

 **Il leva les bras vers le ciel, suivit pas toutes personnes présentes. Il commença une longue incantation. Le sang qui a servit à tracer le symbole s'illumina, seuls les enfants s'enthousiasmèrent face à ce spectacle. Le sang séché de la première proie de la journée brilla à son tour. Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière et ses yeux se révulsèrent.**

- _"Au bout de cet épreuve, le bonheur arrivera. Pense d'abord aux autres et le bonheur arrivera. Dans le malheur de cette trahison le bonheur arrivera. N'oublie pas qu'. . ._ "

 **Tout le village attendait avec impatience le discours des Dieux qui leur étaient adressés. Ils attendaient chaque années mais cette fois-ci ce fut différent. Les Dieux ne s'adressaient pas à tout le monde mais à une seule personne, à savoir qui. Mais le plus étrange cette année fut l'interruption brutal du druide.**

XYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Derek regardaient les jumeaux et Scott s'affoler. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et les autres aussi apparemment.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang !? Grogna Cora à bout de nerf. Depuis qu'Aiden est revenu c'est la panique. Expliquez-nous.**

 **Aiden lança un regard noir à la louve mais suite à un coup de museau de la part de son frère dans le flanc, il décida de parler.**

-Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui c'est la journée du premier sang ?

 **Certains hochèrent la tête et d'autres la secouèrent. Aiden souffla et Ethan leur expliqua le principe de ce jour et son importance.**

-Lors de la première partie de la journée, le druide reçoit un message des Dieux. Mais cette fois-ci le message n'était pas commun à toutes les personnes.

-Le problème n'est pas là, continua Aiden. On s'en fout que le message s'adresse à quelqu'un en particulier. Le problème c'est que Stiles s'est évanoui en plein milieu de la parole que lui soumettaient les Dieux. Il a été emmené par celui qui soigne les Hommes.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et nous sommes inquiets par sa santé, **fini Scott.**

 **Les loups se regardèrent. Les trois nouveaux dont Derek ne surent quoi faire tandis que les deux Hale et Isaac s'inquiétèrent à leur tour.**

-J'irai, **gronda Peter.**

-Mais. . . **commença à protester Cora.**

-Mon absence en tant que loup n'éveillera aucun soupçon vu que personne ne m'a vu. Je peux me faire passer pour un voyageur qui a besoin d'un onguent ou autre chose. Dés que je connaîtrai l'état de Stiles, je partirai et vous informerai.

-D'accord, **accordèrent les jumeaux et Scott sans hésitation.**

-Ce n'est pas trop risqué ? **Se fit entendre Isaac.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter est un assez bon comédien.

 **Ethan entra dans la baraque suivit de Peter. Le loup choisit des vêtements que Stiles ne mettaient que rarement et les passa au plus âgé.**

XYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Peter lorgna Stiles qui gigotait sur son fauteuil.**

-Stiles va aux toilettes, **soupira Peter.**

-Sûrement pas, je veux savoir la suite, **protesta le mari de Derek.**

-On va passez du point de Peter donc c'est pour ça que j'autorise la pause pipi, **expliqua Peter.**

 **Derek se leva et s'étira. Il sortit de la bibliothèque suivit de Stiles. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Peter leur lisait le bouquin. Il soupira. Ils avaient parcouru que très peu pages et il en restait encore un bon paquet.**

 **Peter s'adossa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la fin par cœur. Il avait étudié les autres livres qui était juste une copie des autres précédentes. Peter, lui, avait innové en écrivant le récit à la troisième personne du singulier et non à la première. Il avait changé également les tournures de phrases pour qu'elles soient plus compréhensible, mit les mots à l'ordre du jour bien qu'il avait essayait de ne pas mettre de mot qui contrastait avec l'époque dont l'histoire commençait.**

 **Il avait remarqué pendant sa lecture que certains mots pouvaient contester la véracité du roman. Les mots "baraques", "formes géométrique" et "comédien" ne collaient absolument pas à cette période. Mais Peter, dans son jeune âge avait préféré que l'histoire soit fluide et compréhensible dès la première lecture.**

 **De toute façon seuls les membres de sa familles pouvaient lire ce livre et donc il se moquait du fait qu'on ne croit pas l'histoire de ces ancêtres.**

 **Il ouvrit les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles tout surexcitait. Il s'assit et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Derek rapidement. En ayant marre de voir Stiles gigoter, Peter décida de prendre la parole.**

-Alors, Stiles, que penses-tu de se début ?

 **Stiles se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du lycanthrope. Peter fut surpris de voir le visage sérieux et calme de Stiles. Il s'attendait à voir le jeune homme déblatérer sur son impression, raconter avec enthousiasme sur ce joyaux et commencer à chercher des hypothèses sur tout.**

-Je comprends l'ampleur du message que tu nous fais passer Peter. J'ai compris ce que tu attends de nous à partir de ce moment-là.

 **Peter entendit les battements régulier du cœur de Stiles. L'humain avait compris.**

-Quand ?

-Depuis le moment où tu as prononcé le nom de Derek et le mien.

XYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Voilà, je termine ce chapitre là-dessus. Il devait être plus long au départ mais j'ai préféré me stopper ici car vous aurez attendu longtemps la suite.

Je remercie ceux qui me lisent.

 **Juju :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 **Guest :** Merci à toi d'aimer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter observa Stiles attentivement. Il soupira bruyamment et reprit la conversation.**

-Et comment le prends-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires se mêlent et je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Je préfère que tu continues de lire pour que je sache comment "ils" ont réagi face à ça.

-Comment penses-tu que Derek va le prendre ?

 **C'est au tour de Stiles de soupirer. Il posa ses yeux sur la porte pour ensuite les fixer à nouveau sur Peter.**

-Je ne pense pas qu'il comprend pour l'instant mais c'est pour ça qu'il met tant de temps à revenir. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, il le sait et qu'il redoute ce qui va se confirmer.

 **Stiles ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.**

-Il va le prendre très mal, **lâcha-t-il.**

-Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que j'ai repoussé cette révélation au plus tard.

 **La porte s'ouvrit et Derek entra. Son mari et son oncle l'observèrent s'assoir dans le fauteuil.**

-Ça va ? **Demanda Stiles.**

-Continue Peter, **ordonna Derek en ignorant les deux personnes à ses côtés.**

 **Stiles ne dit rien et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Peter s'exécuta.**

-Peter quitta la clairière. Il avait eu le temps de récupérer de son insuffisance de transformation animale et se déplaça maintenant avec aisance. Il s'approcha de la barrière qui entravait les métamorphoses. Une fois éloigné de quelques mètres de la source de magie, il se transforma en humain. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il n'était pas resté trop longtemps sous sa forme lupine pour rencontrer le moindre mal à bouger son corps humain. Il prit alors la direction du village du druide. Une fois la barrière passé, Peter se détendit. Chaque fois qu'il l'a passée, il se crispait toujours car cela était contre nature pour un métamorphe de bloquer ce qui fait de lui une race supérieure à l'homme.

-Je vois que ce Peter-ci ne se prend pas aussi pour de la merde et rabaisse autant les humains, **fit remarquer Stiles sous le regard noir du lecteur et le regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé de Derek.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYX

 **Le plus vieux des Hale vit enfin les baraques en bois du village du druide. Il ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre bourgade. Il put déjà distinguer grâce à ses sens plusieurs choses : avec son ouï, une agitation; de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension avec son odorat et grâce à ses yeux, il vit plusieurs hommes armés jusqu'aux dents devant l'entrée du village.**

 **Peter avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Stiles quand celui-ci était dans la clairière et qu'il n'y avait aucun loup pour l'occuper. Lui avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé à sa famille et Stiles avait parlé de sa famille et du village. Il lui avait bien dit que presque personne ne gardait l'entrée de la bourgade car ils étaient protégés par les Dieux et leur intermédiaire, le druide. Stiles lui avait expliqué, après une question de Peter, que le village le plus proche du leur était à deux jours de marche.**

 **Peter compris rapidement que le problème survenu lors de la cérémonie du premier sang avait provoqué la panique. Les villageois ne comprenaient pas la raison. Et souvent, comme l'a pu vivre Peter, l'ignorance et la peur peuvent être un dangereux mélange. . .**

-Qui es-tu ? **L'héla un homme tenant une hache.**

-Je suis Garmoth, grand Druide. J'étais à quelques lieux de là quand j'ai senti que mon confrère le druide Stiles a eu un problème pendant ce jour important.

 **Peter ne faisait pas exactement ce qu'il avait dit à sa nièce mais vu le remue-ménage valait mieux s'y prendre autrement.**

-Mais. . . Garmoth n'est-il pas le conseiller de Jatgal, Dieu parmi les Dieux ?

-C'est exact, **confirma Peter.**

 **La dizaine d'hommes présents devant le lycan ne surent absolument pas comment agir.**

-Puis-je être conduit à lui ? **Le temps presse et mon maître n'est pas des plus patients.**

-Oui, oui, tout de suite.

 **L'homme à la hache désigna un jeunot de la tête. Ce dernier demanda maladroitement à Peter de le suivre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui les ignora avec dédain. Le guide du loup-garou montra du doigt le bâtiment et fila en direction de l'entrée.**

 **Peter ne prit pas la peine de frapper et il entra. Il arriva dans une seule et unique pièce assez grande. Trois lits étaient occupés. Deux par des jeunes enfants et un par Stiles. Le guérisseur des Hommes occupé à froncer les sourcils au lieu de vérifier l'état du druide sursauta quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui qui n'était nul autre que Peter.**

-Qui. . . Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Garmoth et je viens m'enquérir de l'état du druide Stiles. Je vous écoute.

 **Le toubib fronça une nouvelle fois ses sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il secoua sa tête devant le regard agacé de Peter qui manifesta son mécontentement d'un bruit de langue. Le médecin reposa ses yeux sur Peter et décida enfin de prendre la parole.**

-Eh bien, il n'a aucune blessure physique et il n'a pas de fièvre. Je ne comprends pas la raison de son état.

-Très bien, laissez-moi seul.

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre, Gérard veut que j'aide le druide du mieux que je peux et que. . .

-Dégagez ! Vous ne servez à rien. Vous ne connaissez pas l'état de mon confrère alors que moi je suis capable de l'aider. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Yulf ?

-Mais, comment . . . ?

-Je suis Garmoth, conseiller de Jatgal, Dieu parmi les Dieux ! Je connais tout de vous Yulf ! Rugit Peter sans daigner regarder le guérisseur.

-Yulf ! Yulf ! **Cria quelqu'un qui entra dans la pièce.** On a besoin de toi ! Un autre enfant est tombé malade ! Vite, dépêches-toi !

 **Le médecin, soulagé de quitter Garmoth alias Peter, se précipita de rejoindre son camarade. Peter seul avec Stiles, excepté les enfants, décida de prendre la douleur du druide. Mais à peine eut-il touché sa peau que les veines de sa main devinrent noires. Peter la retira, comme brûlé. Il suffoquait comme s'il venait de faire un effort physique intense. Il fit une nouvelle tentative mais la même situation se reproduit.**

 _Comment un homme aussi fragile que Stiles pouvait supporter autant de douleur sans en mourir ?_

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYX

 **Stiles grommela un** "je t'emmerde Peter". **Le loup-garou qui lisait l'histoire leva un sourcil puis reprit la lecture un sourire aux lèvres.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYX

-Yulf ! Deux autres enfants ! **Cria une femme.**

-Yulf est déjà parti, **avertit Peter.**

 **La femme fit demi-tour derechef. Peter attendit à côté du lit du druide pour surveiller son état. La salle se remplissait de gosses entre huit et quinze ans. Bientôt, il n'eut plus assez de lit pour accueillir tous les enfants. Plusieurs hommes furent envoyés ramener tous les lits disponibles. Peter ne comprenait pas la situation mais il réussit à entendre la respiration du druide. Cette dernière semblait plus calme et moins hachurée.**

 **Peter décida de prendre à nouveau la douleur de Stiles. La douleur que le loup réussit à soulager était faible, plus faible qu'il y a une heure.**

-C'est lui là-bas, Gérard.

 **Peter leva la tête à l'entente du nom du chef du village. Ce dernier se diriger vers lui. Le lycan se leva et salua le vieil homme.**

-Vous êtes. . . bien Garmoth ? Demanda Gérard.

-Tout à fait monsieur Argent.

-Avez-vous l'explication à tout ceci ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle vous déplaise, **répondit Peter avec toute la politesse qu'il put utiliser.** Le druide était dans un état plus qu'alarmant mais plus d'enfants tombent malade, plus il est guéri.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense que Jatgal aide Stiles à guérir en dirigeant un peu de douleur dans les enfants résistants du village. Comme vous pouvez le voir par ce nombre élevé d'enfants, la douleur du druide Stiles était pire que brûler vif.

 **Gérard déglutit face à cette nouvelle.**

-Jatgal sacrifie ces enfants pour le druide. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas avec les adultes ?

 **Peter ne répondit pas, ne connaissant pas la réponse et se tourna à nouveau vers son ami. Il respirait de mieux en mieux et avait meilleure allure.**

-J'exige une explication ! **Cria Gérard en retournant violemment Peter.**

-Oseriez-vous remettre en cause la décision de Jatgal, Gérard ? La vie du druide n'est-elle pas plus importante que celle des enfants ? Si Jatgal le sauve, c'est le cas. Ces enfants ne sont rien alors baissait d'un ton avec moi.

 **Peter avait parlé le plus calmement possible. Sa voix était forte et entendue par tous, elle était froide et donnait la chair de poule. Gérard le regarda effaré quelques secondes et remit son masque neutre sur son visage. Des sanglots de mère se firent entendre dans le silence pesant de la pièce.**

-P-Peter ? **Souffla-t-on.**

 **Seul le concernait l'entendit tellement la voix de Stiles était faible. Il se tourna vers le druide sous les regards de nombreuses personnes. Il murmura à l'oreille du patient qu'il fallait l'appeler Garmoth. Stiles hocha la tête imperceptiblement.**

-Jatgal m'a parlé. Il-il ne sacri-fie pas les enfants. Il m'aide à guérir et je-je l'ai guérirai en-ensuite.

 **Peter hocha la tête et se redressa. Il se tourna vers les autres personnes. Il ferma les yeux puis sursauta.**

-Jatgal vient de me parler, **annonça Peter.** Il ne sacrifie aucun enfant, rassurez-vous. Il aide votre druide à guérir sinon il serait mort. Une fois guéri, le druide Stiles guérira vos enfants.

 **Des bruits soulagés arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du loup. Il fit un signe de tête à Gérard et lui annonça qu'il devait partir. Sur le chemin des mères le remercient. Peter quitta le village sans encombres. Il sortit du périmètre de la barrière et vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il se déshabilla et se transforma. Il prit les vêtements dans sa gueule et retourna à la clairière.**

[. . .]

 **Tous les loups se jetèrent sur Peter pour avoir des nouvelles. Ce dernier rentra dans la demeure du druide et reposa les vêtements. Il sortit ensuite pour parler à ses congénères.**

-Alors Peter, comment va-t-il ? **Gronda Aiden.**

 **Peter leur expliqua tout ce qu'il avait compris et ce que le druide lui avait expliqué. Scott, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac et Cora furent soulagés. Derek, Boyd et Erica ne connaissait pas le druide mais ils furent contents de la nouvelle.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYX

 **Stiles se réveilla doucement. Il entendit beaucoup d'agitation autour de lui et se souvient alors que les enfants l'avaient aidés à guérir. Il se redressa lentement car sa tête cognait durement.**

-Excusez-moi, **dit-il doucement à la femme à côté de lui qui surveillait son fils.**

 **Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit soulagée.**

-Oui, druide Stiles ?

-Pouvez-vous m'amener Yulf ?

-Bien sûr !

 **Elle se pencha sur son fils et lui souffla qu'elle revient rapidement. Elle se leva ensuite et tapota l'épaule d'un homme plus loin. Il se retourna et regarda la direction que la femme lui montrait avec son doigt. Il hocha la tête et prononça quelques mots à la femme. Cette dernière revint vers le druide et son fils.**

-Il arrive, il finit quelque chose.

-Merci Rose, **souffla Stiles.**

 **Étant druide de son village, Stiles connaissait tout le monde. Que se soit les hommes, les femmes et les enfants, qu'ils aient une place importante ou non. Yulf s'approcha du druide et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.**

-Donnez-moi l'état des enfants.

-Mais. . . Vous êtes au courant ?

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant, **s'énerva Stiles.** Je sais quand même ce qui se passe dans le village surtout quand les enfants tombent malade pour me sauver.

 **Stiles se mit à tousser suite à sa tirade. Yulf l'aida à mieux s'adosser. Rose qui avait suivi l'échange leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Yulf en fronçant les sourcils.**

-Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau, **dit Yulf.**

-Je me demande ce qu'il a dans le ciboulot, **dit Rose tout haut.**

 **Stiles ayant entendu souri et attendit le retour du guérisseur. Il revient avec un verre d'eau et aida le druide à le boire.**

-Donc ? **Demanda Stiles**

-Donc quoi ? **Interrogea stupidement Yulf**

-Pour les enfants, **précisa Rose.**

-Ah, euh, je ne sais pas.

-Vous en savez pas, **répéta lentement Stiles.**

-C'est ça.

-Aucun signe de fièvre ? **Négation de la part de Yulf.** Aucun signe d'allergie ?

-D'allergie ? Pourquoi de l'allergie ? C'est Jatgal qui a rendu les enfants malades, je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose dans mes capacités mais dans les vôtres.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Aidez-moi à me lever, je vais d'abord examiner l'enfant de Rose.

-Je ne pense pas que dans votre état. . . **commença Yulf interrompu par Rose qui l'écarta doucement pour aider Stiles.**

-Faites doucement.

 **Stiles hocha la tête et s'appuya sur Rose. Elle l'aida à s'agenouiller auprès de son fils. Elle garda une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Stiles posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant qui ouvrit les yeux.**

-Tu as dix ans, c'est ça ? **Demanda Stiles en souriant pour mettre en confiance l'enfant.**

-Je les ai eu hier.

-Bon anniversaire en retard alors. Bon comment te sens-tu Derf ?

-J'ai mal à ma tête et à mon ventre. J'ai aussi mal à mes mains.

-Autre part ?

 **Derf secoua la tête et répondit** "non" **en même temps.**

-Est-ce que je peux regarder ?

 **L'enfant l'autorisa avec un hochement de tête. Stiles souleva la couverture pour découvrir le ventre de l'enfant. Il appuya à des endroits et demanda à chaque fois si ça lui faisait mal. Il fit la même chose avec les mains.**

-Yulf, demandez aux autres enfants où est-ce qu'ils ont mal. Rose allez me chercher des mères qui veulent aider et dîtes leurs d'attendre à l'extérieur.

 **Les deux personnes s'activèrent et Stiles rassura Derf. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit Chris.**

-Vous devriez-vous reposer pour mieux guérir les enfants.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste du mal à marcher tout seul.

-Puis-je vous aidez alors ? **Proposa Chris.**

-Volontiers.

 **Chris le souleva en le prenant sous les aisselles et passa le bras gauche du druide sur ses épaules. Il passa ensuite son bras droit sous les épaules de Stiles. Ce dernier dirigea Chris vers l'extérieur. Ils furent stoppé en cours de route par Yulf qui demandait où est-ce que Stiles allait.**

-Faites ce que je vous ai demandé d'abord, **le moucha Stiles.**

 **Le druide remarqua alors que plus aucun adulte n'était présent dans la salle, à part Yulf, Chris et lui. Une fois dehors, il salua tous les parents. Rose retourna à l'intérieur et ramena une chaise. Stiles s'assit volontiers dessus. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il fut rappeler à l'ordre par Chris qui le secoua doucement.**

-Excusez-moi, **dit-il très bas.**

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? **Demanda Rose.**

-Il s'est excusé.

 **Chris tendit l'oreille vu que Stiles s'était remis à parler. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois puis se tourna vers les parents.**

-Il faut rassembler le plus de seaux possible et il faudrait agrandir la salle du guérisseur. Juste planter quelques bâtons et couvrir avec des draps. Il faut espacer les enfants. N'hésitez pas à recruter les autres personnes du village. Il faudrait également des personnes qui accompagnent le druide jusque chez lui pour ramener tout ce dont il y a besoin. Des questions ?

-À quoi serviront les seaux ?

 **Chris se pencha pour entendre la réponse de Stiles. Le fils du chef fronça les sourcils mais se redressa pour répondre à la question posée.**

-Pour que les enfants vomissent dedans.

-Quoi !?

-S'il vous plaît, faîtes ce que je dis. Je vous expliquerais plus tard, **parla fortement Stiles.** Qui m'accompagne ?

-Mais il y a des loups.

-Ils ne vous feront rien. Ils ne sont pas méchants, **retranscrit Chris.** Je vous accompagne, **dit Chris à l'intention de Stiles.**

-Je viens aussi, **se porta volontaire Rose.**

 **Quatre mères et deux pères accompagnèrent également le druide.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Des gens approchent, **avertit Boyd en se redressant.**

 **Tous firent de même sauf Derek qui était encore blessé. Il observa les arbres en attentes de l'intrusion.**

-Stiles est avec eux, **dit Ethan.**

-J'entends un chariot, **signala Cora.**

 **Derek vit alors entrer quatre femmes et quatre hommes dont un qu'il pouvait identifier. Chris tirait un petit chariot et Stiles se trouvait à l'intérieur. Scott se précipita vers lui. Les humains se braquèrent mais Scott s'approcha du chariot en faisant de petits bruits tristes. Stiles passa sa main dans la fourrure de son ami.**

-Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, **souffla-t-il.**

 **Chris reprit la marche suivit des six autres. Ils se stoppèrent devant la porte. Chris indiqua aux autres de prendre tous les pots possibles après avoir écouté Stiles. Tous entrèrent et dévalisèrent la masure du druide. Ethan et Aiden grondèrent malgré eux. Derek entendit Stiles souffler que les jumeaux devaient se calmer. Chris désigna Peter.**

-Le loup malade de ce matin ?

 **Stiles hocha la tête et se décala un peu pour que Rose puisse déposer les pots dans le chariot.**

-Vous l'avez mis dans une couche ? **Demanda Chris avec surprise en ressortant de l'habitation de Stiles.**

 **Le druide affirma à nouveau. Les six villageois gardèrent des pots dans les bras n'ayant plus de place dans le chariot. Chris reprit la route lentement pour retourner au village. Une fois qu'ils quittèrent la clairière, Derek écouta les autres parler.**

-Il ne va pas bien, **dit Scott.**

-On avait remarqué, **rétorqua méchamment Aiden.**

-Soit plus gentil avec Scott. Lui aussi est inquiet, **intervint Ethan.**

-Il va mieux que tout à l'heure, **précisa Peter.**

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! **S'énerva Aiden.** Comment peut-il être pire que ça ?

-Il était mourant, **lâcha Peter.**

-Quoi !? **S'écrièrent tout les loups.**

-C'est pour ça que Jatgal l'a aidé, **souffla Peter**. Je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais tu as omis qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si Jatgal n'était intervenue, **dit Isaac énervé.**

-Ça n'a aucune importance vu qu'il est en vie, **grogna Peter.**

-Aucune importance ? Aucune importance ! **S'emporta Aiden en se jetant sur Peter.**

 **Ethan intervint rapidement et tenta de calmer son frère.**

-Mais t'es malade ! **Cria Cora** , il est encore faible !

-Calmez-vous, bon sang ! **Hurla Scott.** Je ne pense pas que Stiles sera content de voir qu'on s'est entretué à cause de son état, **continua Scott calmement.** Maintenant vous la bouclez et vous vous calmez. Si vous avez besoin de vous défouler, allez chasser.

 **Boyd, Erica et Scott s'allongèrent dans l'herbe; Cora et Isaac allèrent vérifier l'état de Peter; Aiden et Ethan s'en allèrent et Derek essaya de se reposer.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYX

Juju : Merci Juju ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

J'espère que cette suite plaira à tout le monde ^^. Je m'excuse si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, salut ^^**

 **Un chapitre très court ce soir car cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien que la suite arrive. Ce sera le dernier aussi court (enfin j'espère ^^) mais bon vous savez les cours, le bac blanc et toutes ces conneries.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Stiles se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un le secouer. Il ouvrit les yeux. Étrangement il ne fut pas ébloui par la lumière. Il vit qu'il était de retour au village et que ses instructions avaient été respecté à la lettre. Il se tourna vers la main posée sur son épaule et vis Chris qui lui souriait. Stiles lui sourit en retour et s'appuya sur le fils du chef du village pour sortir du chariot. Chris l'assit sur une chaise où une table était juste devant.**

-Bien, **dit-il plus fortement qu'avant** , je vais vous montrer comment on fait et puis vous le ferez pour chaque enfant, d'accord ?

 **Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la tente improvisée où les enfants avaient été espacés. Les habitants qui étaient autour de lui partirent chercher une chaise, une table et les outils nécessaires que le druide leur avait demandé de prendre. Une bonne vingtaine de parents attendaient les instructions de Stiles. Ce dernier prit un bol en bois et y versa une herbe qu'il fit passer à sa table voisine. Une fois que le pot eut fait le tour. Il mit une nouvelle autre plante. Le même schéma se fit. Une fois la troisième plante insérée dans le bol, Stiles écrasa le tout avec un pilon. Il ajouta de l'eau au fur et à mesure. Une fois que la mixture donnait une sorte de bouilli il versa seulement du liquide dans un autre récipient. Il rajouta de l'eau dans le reste de plante et écrasa à nouveau. Une fois le récipient rempli, il y ajouta du liquide rouge qui s'avérait être du sang de loup-garou mais cette information il la taisait.**

-Vos enfants devront boire le contenu en entier. Ils n'apprécieront pas le goût mais ils devront tout boire. Restez près d'eux. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à d'autre personnes. Les plantes qui vous restent serviront à faire un cataplasme que vous mettrez autour de leurs mains. Yulf m'a confirmé tout à l'heure que tous les enfants avaient le même symptôme. Les seaux vous serviront pour récupérer le vomi pour ne pas souiller l'endroit. Vous devez avoir deux seaux par enfant. Quand un seau sera rempli, demandez à quelqu'un d'inoccupé de le vider sur du bois. Il faudra faire un feu pour que le mal disparaisse et pour ne pas polluer la rivière. Compris ?

 **Stiles était de plus en plus fatigué. Chris le souleva.**

-Vous devriez vous reposer; Allons chez moi.

 **Stiles n'eut pas la force de s'opposer. Chris prévint que s'il y avait le moindre problème, le druide était chez lui.**

[. . .]

 **Stiles se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait mieux mais ce n'était toujours pas la forme. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'endormir quand Chris l'emmenait chez lui.**

 **Quelques secondes passa quand il put enfin prendre conscience de son environnement. Il était dans une chambre. Il entendait des voix dans la pièce voisine. Les voix de Gérard et de Kate.**

-. . . trouve inadmissible que les enfants soient sacrifiés pour lui, **dit Kate en colère.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils est hors de danger, le druide l'a confirmé.

-Le druide, le druide est un con. Tu le crois en plus . Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Chris pour croire ce charlatan.

-Kate, je ne le crois pas plus que toi mais un druide est important pour chaque village. Il est le messager des Dieux et sait ce qu'il faut faire pour protéger le village.

-Protéger le village ? Il accueille des loups depuis des années et la plupart des enfants sont malade ! Enro est malade !

-Tu devrais être auprès de lui ma fille, **dit calmement Gérard.**

-Son père est déjà auprès de lui. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir mal et puis le druide est quand même dans notre maison, je me dois de le surveiller. Puis mon mari porte la même admiration au druide que les autres idiots du village.

-Kate, **souffla Gérard.** Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que le fils de Claudia soit hors du village ?

-Nan parce que tu n'as jamais voulu le dire.

-Un jour Claudia venait d'avoir une vision des Dieux, un jour de cérémonie de premier sang. Tout le village était rassemblé. On a tous entendu ce qu'elle disait. Mais il y avait un message caché derrière. Je suis le seul qui l'ai compris, avec Claudia bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'approche son fils. Elle avait prédit que . . .

-Oh Chris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec les enfants, **demanda vivement Kate dont l'énervement mémé à l'inquiétude se fit entendre.**

-Non, tout se passe comme nous l'avait dit Stiles.

-Le druide, **le reprit Gérard.**

-Je viens prendre de ses nouvelles.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Derek se réveilla dès les premiers rayons de soleil. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais le druide n'était pas venu vérifier sa blessure depuis, donc il ne savait pas s'il pouvait bouger ou non. Il regarda les alentour et vit que tout le monde dormait. Aiden et Ethan étaient devant l'entrée de la maison de Stiles. Isaac était allongé de Cora et de Scott. Erica et Boyd n'étaient pas très loin. Mais où était son oncle ? Il se concentra sur ses sens puis il sentit qu'il était derrière lui. Il tourna la tête du mieux qu'il put. Peter était assez proche de lui sans le toucher.**

 **Derek souriait intérieurement du comportement de son oncle. Il se leva difficilement. Il avait encore mal mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, il n'avait quelques pas à faire. Il s'allongea à côté de son oncle et il essaya de se rendormir.**

[. . .]

 **Derek se réveilla à nouveau. Son oncle était réveillé mais il était resté à côté de lui. Tous les autres étaient levés et Derek regarda enfin ce qui l'avait réveillé. De la viande, juste devant son museau. Il regarda à sa droite et vit que Peter attendait son réveil pour manger lui aussi.**

-Bon appétit, Peter, **dit Derek avant de se jeter comme un goinfre sur son repas.**

 **Il avait tellement faim qu'il ne vit pas le regard consterné que lui lançait son oncle.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Stiles avait fermé les yeux quand il écoutait les deux Argent parler. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis trois personnes entrer dans la petite pièce.**

-Tu crois qu'il dort ? Demanda Kate.

-Oui, répondit Chris.

 **Deux personnes sortirent et la porte se ferma. Stiles avait bien deviné que Gérard et Kate voulaient vérifier si il avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit. Soudain une main froide se posa sur le front de Stiles qui sursauta. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Chris.**

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui. Et les enfants ?

-Ils se rétablissent grâce à vous.

 **Stiles baragouina quelque chose avant de regarder à nouveau Chris.**

-Où avez-vous dormi si j'ai pris votre couche ?

-Juste là, **dit Chris en désignant un coin de la pièce qui semblait confortable.**

 **Stiles sourit à l'idée que Chris le surveillait toute la nuit.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Deux jours plus tard, Isaac continuait d'empêcher Derek de se lever même si ce dernier protestait qu'il se sentait bien.**

 **Le matin même, Ethan était venu tout excité en annonçant à tousles loups-garous que Stiles rentrait. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Isaac fit du zèle auprès de Derek.** "Tu veux manger quelque chose ."; "Boire ?"; "Nan Derek, pas bougé."; "Tu es bien installé ."; "Tu veux que j'aille te chercher Cora ou Peter ."; "Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ."

 **Bien évidemment ça n'embêta pas que Derek; Il y eût bien sûr Erica et Boyd qui se sont beaucoup rapproché d'Isaac et de Cora. Le couple râlait désormais à chaque fois qu'Isaac ouvrait la bouche. Cora et Peter sont partis chassé juste après l'annonce et ils ont donc évité la "tornade Isaac". Scott n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Isaac que si Derek avait besoin de quelque chose il demanderait.**

 **Et Cerise sur le gâteau ! Après une heure à ce régime-là, les jumeaux n'en pouvaient plus. Ils ont attaqué (gentiment) Isaac pendant qu'il ouvrait encore la bouche. Il fut vite contrôlé et Aiden bloqua la gueule du loup agaçant.**

-Merci beaucoup, **remercia Der... en fait tout le monde sauf Peter et Cora.**

 **Puis juste après ce fut un fou rire qui prit tout le groupe quand ils sentirent l'odeur d'Isaac : un mélange d'agacement, d'incompréhension et de trahison; et une petite touche d'humour.**

-Stiles en approche, **dit soudain Scott qui sauta partout.**

-Et avec Chris, **compléta Aiden en grognant.**

-Oh tu fais ton jaloux, **dit Isaac après que les jumeaux se soient retirés.**

-On n'aime juste pas les Argent, **répondit Ethan.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

juju : Voilà la suite ! Bien courte mais bon ça va faire un mois que tu l'attends. Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fait très plaisir et pour la réponse, elle arrivera soit prochainement ou à la toute fin ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut.

J'était tellement au taqué hier et aujour'hui que je vous le poste peu de temps après le quatrième.

Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de description des nouveaux alors je vous mets les images qui m'ont inspiré sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture ^^

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Derek courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Derrière lui trois loups qui les prenaient en chasse. Devant lui, Isaac et Scott qui essayaient tout comme lui de s'échapper. Étant le plus âgé, Derek fermait la marche pour protéger les deux autres au cas où les trois lycans derrière eux les rattrapaient.**

 **Ils coururent comme ça encore longtemps. Derek, Isaac et Scott n'arrivaient pas à distancer les autres mais ces derniers n'arrivaient pas non plus à les rattraper.**

 **Soudain, un hurlement de loup. Tous les six loups-garous s'arrêtèrent net. Derek fut rejoint par Scott et Isaac puis par les trois loups "prédateurs": Kira, Matt et Ennis. Ainsi que leur arbitre désigné pendant l'entrainement qui n'est autre que Mason. Ils se déplacèrent en groupe jusqu'au point de ralliement qui se trouvait être la clairière. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Derek connait cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien.**

 **Ils rejoignirent les deux autre groupes d'entrainement et leurs arbitres attitrés, ainsi que leur Alpha : Deucalion.**

-Alors Mason, comment les "proies" se sont débrouillés face aux prédateurs ? **Demanda Deucalion.**

 **Il était arrivé il y a un mois blessé avec deux de ses seuls bêtas restant, Ennis et Kali. C'est un loup très imposant. Son pelage est brun avec quelques nuances de gris quand le soleil s'y reflète. Stiles a ajouté à l'alpha des traits jaunes qui s'apparentes à de l'or entre l'interstice de ses doigts. Il lui a mis des bracelets bronze/jaune avec un nombre qui peut se lire de différentes manières (4, 21 et 24) autour de ses deux pattes avants. Stiles l'a également couronné d'un couvre-chef qui représente un oiseau.**

 **Cela fait maintenant dix jours que Deucalion est remis de ses blessures mais il ne peut toujours pas faire de grands efforts. Il essaye de former une meute unie pour pouvoir partir quand il sera en pleine forme.**

 **Curieusement aucun lycanthropes n'avaient essayé de le tuer pour récupérer son pouvoir.**

-Les "proies" ont réussi à échapper aux "prédateurs" pendant toute la durée de l'entrainement. Aucune des deux équipes n'a pris l'avantage, **répondit Mason.**

 **C'était un jeune loup, d'âgé un an de moins que la plupart des lycans ici présents. Il est arrivé il y a trois ans avec Liam. Mason a un pelage noir, gris et bleuté. Il porte autour de son cou un collier fait de fil de laine, fabriqué par les soins de Stiles. Il y a accroché à cette cordelette un petit récipient en forme de goutte contenant une lumière bleue qui rappelle la couleur des yeux de Mason. Stiles l'avait désigné comme étant de la lumière de la pleine lune lors d'un orage.**

-Derek continue de veiller sur les arrières des plus jeunes, **poursuivit Mason**. Isaac et Scott ont bien fonctionné. L'un partait en éclaireur pendant que l'autre surveillait les côtés et ainsi de suite.

 **Deucalion approuva sagement.**

-Par contre, le trio Kira, Matt et Ennis n'étaient absolument pas synchro. Matt était à la traine et donc Kira ralentissait pour l'attendre mais elle prenait de l'allure pour rattraper Ennis. Ce dernier ne s'occupait en aucun cas des deux autres.

 **Ennis grogna suite à la remarque. C'était un loup blanc avec quelques endroits où son pelage était noir. Il avait un œil bleu et l'autre était balafré et orange. Son oeil orange ne fonctionnait plus et il gardera à jamais une trace de l'innocence disparu d'Ennis. Stiles avait bien essayé de lui mettre quelque chose pour qu'il soit accepté par Gérard mais ce dernier le retirait systématiquement. Après un rappel à l'ordre de Deucalion, Stiles put poser l'empreinte rouge de sa main sur le flanc droit d'Ennis.**

 **Matt avait la tête baissé pour éviter que son regard jaune rencontre le regard de quiconque. Il sentait la honte à pleines narines. Matt est arrivé il y a deux ans seul et complètement anéanti. Il a été chouchouté pendant un long moment par Stiles. Matt est un loup blanc, gris et noir de petite taille. Contrairement à Ennis il a beaucoup quémandé pour avoir de la peinture sur lui. Stiles en avait été ravi. Il s'est permit de peinturlurer Matt de rouge. Un rond sur le front et plusieurs autres endroits pour séparer soit le blanc du noir ou le noir du gris.**

 **Quand à Kira, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. La louve noire pensait avoir bien fait mais savait au fond d'elle qu'elle aurait dû se manifester pendant la "chasse". Elle n'était pas totalement noire. Elle avait des reflets marron au soleil et son ventre était blanc. Comme elle est arrivé un jour d'été complètement ensoleillé mais où des éclairs étaient apparu, Stiles avait dessiné des éclairs jaunes sur le corps de la louve. Partant de ses yeux également jaunes jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que la louve vit parmi eux.**

-D'accord. Donc pour la prochaine nous garderons la même formation pour vous trois, **décida Deucalion en désignant les "prédateurs" du premier groupe.** Jackson, je t'écoute.

 **Jackson s'avança fièrement pour rendre compte. C'était un loup comme Derek n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait une crinière d'un marron tirant sur le rouge. Il avait une sorte de crinière de couleur crème et il avait un regard vert. Son corps était parsemé de plusieurs cicatrices qu'il avait reçu en voulant protéger sa compagne de prétendant trop avenants. Stiles avait enroulé les pattes avant de bandage blanc pour cacher la chair rose de Jackson. Pour maintenir le tout, il a mis à chaque extrémité deux bracelets bronze/jaune. Jackson avait trouvé ici, pour lui, pour Lydia, sa compagne, et Allison, la grande sœur d'un an de cette dernière, un refuge, il y a maintenant cinq ans.**

-Tout de suite après la prise en chasse par les "prédateurs" Boyd, Allison et Peter; Malia, au lieu de suivre la formation que les "proies" avaient prévu, passa à l'attaque.

 **Malia grogna. Elle ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Elle a toujours fait comme ça et elle était encore vivante. Elle est arrivé à la clairière couverte de blessure, quatre mois après Kira. Derek avait été impressionné de voir une si jeune louve marcher la tête haute malgré son état d'affaiblissement. Malia est une louve avec un pelage de plusieurs nuances de gris, de marrons et de blancs. Elle avait demandé à Stiles des choses spécifiques. Le druide a donc taillé un beau bâton noir qui se glissa parfaitement dans les deux trous de l'oreille gauche de la louve. Il lui a mis également autour du cou trois colliers très légers auxquelles y sont accroché, une plume noire chacun. Le druide a peint autour des yeux de Malia trois traits noirs en bas et quatre en haut pour accentuer leurs couleur bleus.**

-Ethan a eu le bon réflexe de se battre aux côtés de Malia. Liam par contre a mis beaucoup plus de temps et a donc été isolé par Peter, **poursuivit Jackson.**

 **Liam est un loup de plusieurs teintes, noirs, blancs, marrons, gris et il a les yeux d'un bleu froid. Il est d'une taille assez correct pour un loup-garou de 20 ans. Il a le sang chaud et c'est donc sur ce détail que Stiles a joué pour peindre le lycan. Il a tracé des lignes d'un rouge très foncé sur le côté droit de Liam. Les traits sont fins et rend assez bien sur le pelage.**

-Allison et Boyd se sont très bien défendu contre les deux teignes que sont Malia et Ethan. Les "prédateurs" ont pris le dessus grâce à la ruse dont à sut faire prendre Allison contre les deux têtes brûlés.

 **Allison détourna les yeux de gène. Derek a appris aux fils des années que malgré le caractère doux et compréhensible de la louve, elle pouvait être incroyablement froide et effroyable pour défendre ceux qu'elle aime. Elle n'a jamais tué comme en témoigne ses yeux jaunes. Après deux ans son arrivée avec Jackson et Lydia, elle devint la compagne de Scott. Allison est une louve complètement châtain. Stiles a mit autour de son cou un collier en fil de laine auquel est accroché un petit récipient de forme cylindrique qui contient une substance rouge fluorescente. Stiles a précisé que c'était du sang de fée.**

-Bien, **commenta Deucalion.** À ton tour Erica.

-On ne peut pas dire que de mon côté ce fut fructueux. Les "proies" se sont fait de suite laminer par les "prédateurs". Lydia n'a pas montré beaucoup de combativité.

-En combat réel je suis plutôt doué, **interrompit Lydia.**

 **Cette dernière est une louve au pelage blond-roux-marron. Elle a une démarche majestueuse et une posture altière. Ses poils de cou ressemble à des cheveux et sa queue également. Stiles s'amuse à les tresser et à les coiffer au plus grand plaisir de la louve. Stiles attache les "cheveux" de Lydia avec du fil bleu qui rappelle ses yeux. Stiles a également peint des courbes stylisées sur les flancs et aux bords des yeux de Lydia.**

-Lydia on s'entraine pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te donne à fond pendant les entrainements, **répondit Erica agacée.**

-Mais je n'ai. . . **commença à protester Lydia.**

-Silence ! **Interrompit Deucalion.** Tu peux poursuivre Erica.

-Kali a lâché Lydia une fois que cette dernière fut à terre et est parti attaquer Cora. Avant que Lydia puisse se relever Théo l'entrava à nouveau, une fois qu'il a laissé sa place à Kali contre Cora.

 **Kali resta tête haute et montra clairement sa supériorité à tout les autres loups. C'était une louve imposante avec de grandes pattes et de longues griffes. Son pelage est gris pâle et elle a de profond yeux bleus. Pour rehausser les orbes de la louve, Stiles a peint sur le front et les côtés extérieurs des yeux de Kali des formes d'un bleu/vert pâle très lumineux.**

 **Théo ne semblait pas gêné de s'occuper que des "blessés" à chaque entrainements. Derek a put comprendre, dès l'arrivée du bêta il y a deux ans, grâce aux yeux jaunes pâles de Théo qu'il ne faisait qu'éviter les affrontements. Il a un pelage noir avec quelques lignes blanche sur le corps. Stiles a peint les oreilles et le dessous des yeux du lycans de rouge ce qui, selon Derek, fait ressortir la personnalité subtil de Théo.**

-Bien sûr, **finit Erica** , Danny n'a pu rien faire devant la ténacité et la vitesse d'Aiden.

 **Danny était tout à fait neutre devant le compte rendu d'Erica. Il est arrivé une semaine avant Théo et il s'est fait rapidement respecter par les autres lycans de la clairière. Rien qu'à son apparence, Derek a put discerner une grande sagesse et un grand calme venant de Danny malgré son jeune âge. C'est un loup blanc qui porte un pelage noir de jais au niveau du cou. Stiles n'a pas vraiment voulu empiéter sur la beauté quasi-céleste du loup alors il a seulement dessiner un rond noir sur le front de Danny. Le druide a dit que c'était l'auréole que personne ne pouvait voir au-dessus de la tête du loup-garou.**

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, **annonça Deucalion,** reposez-vous. Demain nous ferons un entrainement dans la même configuration mais nous changerons les groupes.

 **Un rire clair se fit entendre.** _Le rire de Stiles_ **, reconnut Derek. Et tout les loups se tournèrent vers Stiles qui arriva accompagné de Chris.**

 **Derek n'avait pas détesté Chris au début mais au fur et à mesure qu'il le voyait s'approcher de Stiles, Derek se mit à le haïr. L'élément déclencheur de leur rapprochement avait été la "maladie" de Stiles lors de la cérémonie de premier sang d'il y a six ans.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Très bien Gérard, **approuva Stiles.**

 **Le druide salua le chef du village et sa fille puis sortit de la baraque. Il marcha la tête baissé, plongé dans la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.**

 **Gérard veux absolument que les loups décampent. Le chef en a marre de nourrir des bouches en plus en hiver et cela s'est fait sentir des années qui suivirent. Gérard était ravi qu'un Alpha soit enfin arrivé jusqu'ici pour récupérer la pseudo-meute qui s'est formé auprès de Stiles. Le druide a bien spécifié à l'Argent que Deucalion n'était pas encore guéri et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser partir avec un Alpha blessé. Heureusement que ce soit l'été comme ça dès la guérison de Deucalion, la meute pourra partir tranquille sans faire face aux intempéries de l'hiver et de la faim.**

 **Stiles percuta quelqu'un. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir un Chris souriant.**

-Alors Stiles, on recherche mon contact ? **Plaisanta Chris.**

 **Le druide s'est beaucoup familiarisé avec Chris qui depuis cinq ans le tutoie et plaisante souvent sur l'égarement de Stiles.**

-Bientôt je n'aurai plus que toi pour faire des câlins, **dit Stiles mi-amusé, mi-triste.**

 **Stiles s'était attaché à toute ses boules de poils mais il ne peut pas entraver leur liberté par pure égoïsme. D'un autre côté, il était heureux qu'un Alpha les prennent en charge. Vivre comme ils vivent avec Stiles n'est pas vraiment une vie de loup-garou.**

 **Le druide releva la tête quand il entendit le hurlement de Deucalion.**

-Ils ont fini leur entrainement, **annonça platement Stiles.** Je vais rentrer.

-Je t'accompagne, **se proposa Chris.**

 **Sur le chemin de la clairière, Stiles vit bien que Chris essayait de lui remonter le moral. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles se mit à sourire face aux pitreries de son ami.**

-. . . et là elle part en claquant la porte tout en hurlant de frustration, **termina Chris.**

 **Stiles éclata d'un rire clair pile au moment où ils posèrent un pied dans la clairière. Tout les loups se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers eux.**

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils mijotent quelque chose, **chuchota Chris à l'oreille de Stiles.**

-Mais non, ils sont juste heureux de me voir, **répondit Stiles.** On se voit demain. Ton père veut encore me voir.

-À demain Stiles.

 **Le druide regarda Chris s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers les lycans quand il n'y eut plus trace de son ami.**

-Bon mes loulous, aujourd'hui c'est baignade ! **S'exclama Stiles en souriant à pleine dent.** Je vais chercher des habits pour tout le monde. Au fait, Deucalion tu peux aller jusqu'à la rivière sans problème et tu vas pouvoir te transformer. Ça ne risque rien. T'es blessures guérissent bien et la transformation ne les aggravera pas. Puis rester trop longtemps en loup n'est pas vraiment conseillé pour vous.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Derek regarda Stiles ressortirent avec un gros tas de vêtement. Il le regarda compter le nombre de haut et de bas et vit qu'il y en avait pour tout le monde. Il retourna une fois à l'intérieur. Derek pris enfin conscience de son entourage.**

-C'est trop super ça ! **S'exclama Isaac.**

-Je meurs de chaud, **se plaint Lydia et Allison d'une même voix.**

-On va pouvoir parler avec Stiles, **se réjouit Matt.**

-Dit le chouchou complètement fan de son papa, **dit Erica moqueuse.**

-Mais il a raison, **commenta Ethan.**

-Pincez-moi, **dit Cora.** Ethan qui prend la défense de celui qui accapare l'attention de Stiles.

-C'est pas pour ça que nous sommes d'accord, **expliqua Aiden.** On va pouvoir donner notre point de vue à Stiles sur les récents évènements.

-Mouais, **dit Malia pas convaincu**.

-Je vais pouvoir me venger de la dernière fois, **sortit Scott en fixant Jackson.**

-C'est ça, tu n'arriveras pas à me couler, **se vanta Jackson.**

-Qui prend les paris ? **Lança Théo.**

-Personne n'est comme toi, **dit Kali.** Je vais tous vous couler, on va pouvoir voir qui sont les plus forts.

-Tu veux jouer à ça Kali ? Tu vas perdre ma jolie, **dit Ennis.**

-Vous rentrez dans leur jeu, **souffla Deucalion en secouant la tête.**

-Les louveteaux arrivent toujours à entrainer tout le monde dans leur enthousiaste. Même les plus âgée. Je parle d'expérience, **dit Peter à Deucalion qui hocha la tête compréhensif.**

-Qui traite tu de louveteau ? **Se sentit insulter Liam.**

-Toi tête de bébé, **répondit Peter.**

-Laisse Liam. Peter aime bien te pousser à bout, **retint Mason.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Stiles ? **Demanda Kira impatiente.**

-Je ne sais pas, **répondit Boyd.**

-Il a dit qu'il est parti chercher des grands morceaux de tissu pour que l'on puisse se sécher avant de nous transformer en loup, **expliqua Danny.**

 **Derek reporta son attention sur Stiles sortant de sa maison avec un autre gros tas de tissus.**

-Venez tous chercher vos vêtement et un morceau de tissus. Je ne vais pas tout porter pour vous, **dit Stiles.**

 **Tous firent ce que Stiles a demandé même Deucalion. Lydia, Erica, Cora et Allison ont mit beaucoup de temps avant de trouver quel vêtements elles allaient prendre. Une fois que tous furent prêt, ils partirent en meute vers la rivière.**

 **Derek redouta un peu le passage de la barrière magique. D'habitude, elle ne faisait que gêner mais dès que Stiles les accompagnait elle semblait plus puissante. Au lieu de gêner, elle étouffait.**

 **Pourtant Stiles s'arrêta quelque mètre avant la barrière. Tous firent de même pour l'attendre.**

-Ne m'attendez pas. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, **dit Stiles.**

 **La meute se remit en marche et tous soufflèrent de soul** agement sauf Ennis, Kali et Deucalion qui ne comprenaient pas se revirement.

-Ben quoi ? **Demanda élégamment Ennis.**

-La barrière est plus . . . comment dire, **commença Erica.**

-Asphyxiante, **compléta Lydia.**

-Quand Stiles est avec nous, **termina Peter.**

-Cela veut peut-être dire que c'est lui qui la posé, **dit Kali.**

-Il nous l'aurait dit sinon, **contredit Aiden**.

-Et on vit avec lui depuis douze ans. Il nous fait confiance, **dit Ethan.**

-Mouais,ce n'est qu'un humain, **exprima Kali.**

 **Plusieurs grognement se firent entendre dans l'assemblé. Personne n'aimait entendre quelqu'un insulté Stiles, surtout pas une louve arrivé depuis un mois.**

-Ne vous disputez pas, s'il vous plait, **lâcha Scott**. Stiles est content de cette sortie, ne la gâchait pas.

-Me revoilà, **cria une voix derrière eux.**

 **Stiles se plaça à côté de Deucalion pour vérifier l'état du loup.**

-Ça va, la barrière n'a pas endommagé tes blessures.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

juju : Merci juju. T'es reviews me font extrémement plaisir. En plus la suite arrive vite cette fois-ci ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue les gens ^^

Je pouvais le poster bien avant mais j'ai eu un problème d'internet.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Une fois arrivées à la rivière tous se séparèrent pour aller se transformer. Pas que la nudité les gènes mais elle gênait le druide. Et puis comme ça, ils pouvaient reprendre le contrôle de leur corps humain sans être à la vue de tous car c'est une étape qui touche l'orgueil des lycans.**  
 **Stiles se retrouva alors seul et il décida d'aller tout de suite dans l'eau. Il garda ses vêtements qu'il changera de retour à la clairière.**

 **Une fois dans l'eau, Stiles se retourna en entendant un énorme "plouf" qui l'éclaboussa. Il vit alors un loup noir.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Derek ? **Demanda le druide.**

 **Derek attrapa Stiles et l'éloigna le plus vite possible du lieu de rassemblement. Stiles se laissa faire en comprenant ce que voulait faire le frère de Cora. Le loup se transforma en humain.**

 **Derek n'avait pas besoin du temps de réadaptation vu qu'il sortait le plus possible pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problème. Derek était alors nu devant Stiles qui souriait. Le lycan se pencha et embrassa l'humain qui mit ses bras autour du cou de Derek.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Stop ! **Cria Stiles.** Ne me dit pas qu'il y a une scène obscène .

 **Peter leva un regard amusé à Stiles et hocha la tête. Il vit son neveu les joues rouges qui s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder.**

-Ne la lit pas, on n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui va se passer.

-Stiles, **souffla Peter.** J'ai moi-même écrit ce livre, je connais tous les détails de cette scène.

-Ce n'est pas le propos, je ne veux pas que tu la lises. C'est trop gênant.

-D'accord, **accepta Peter.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Une fois que les deux tourtereaux revinrent au lieu de rassemblement personne ne dit rien. Cela se sentait dans l'air.**

 **Tous étaient dans l'eau sauf Deucalion qui était resté sur le bord, les pieds trainant dans l'eau. Stiles s'assit à côté de l'Alpha et Derek rejoint la meute qui faisait différents concours plus ridicules les uns que les autres.**

 **Stiles vérifia à nouveau les blessures du plus vieux et fut rassuré de voir que la transformation n'avait pas empiré leur état.**

-Dans quelques jours tu seras totalement remis, **annonça Stiles.**

-Merci Stiles. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait.

-Je m'excuse de ce que je vais faire.

 **Stiles baissa la tête. Deucalion allait partir avec tout le monde. Ses frères, son amant et ses amis. Mais le druide savait que ce jour allait arriver. La seule chose que Deucalion ne lui prendra pas c'est Chris. Un ami très précieux pour Stiles bien que sa famille n'est pas l'air de l'apprécier. Surtout Kate.**

-Il faut partir les amis, **annonça Stiles en se relevant.**

 **Il aida Deucalion à se lever et lui offrit un pâle sourire. Deucalion le remercia à nouveau et s'excusa une fois encore. Pendant que tout le monde repartait enlever leur vêtement, Stiles sécha Derek avec la serviette qui lui était attribuée. Tous les loups revinrent et le druide leur remit leurs objets.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **De retour à la clairière, Stiles s'absenta dans la maison pour se changer. Derek le vit sortir quelques minutes après dans un habit de cérémonie. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, les autres commencèrent à taquiner Derek.**

-Alors, c'était comment ? **Demanda Cora toute curieuse.**

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! **Dirent Ethan, Aiden et Scott d'une même voix.**

 **Cela se comprenait vu qu'ils considéraient tous les trois Stiles comme leur frère. Il était donc hors de question de connaitre sa vie sexuel.**

-Je n'allais rien dire, **rassura Derek.**

-Même pas à ta sœur adorée, **supplia Cora.**

-Laisse tomber Cora, il n'est juste pas à la hauteur il ne veut pas se ridiculiser, **commenta Jackson.**

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, **rabroua Lydia.**

 **Deucalion s'avança alors vers le petit groupe.**

-S'il vous plaît, le moment est venue, **annonça l'alpha.**

 **Tous les loups-garous se rapprochèrent et formèrent deux rangés.**

-Comme vous le savez tous, notre plan est de détruire les Argent. Ce sont des chasseurs expérimentés qui connaissent notre existence. Tout notre entrainement ce mois-ci était pour affronter des meutes adverses mais aussi pour pouvoir affronter les chasseurs. Gérard et le village n'ont pas agi toutes ses années car le druide veillait sur les lycans.

-Attends, Stiles n'est pas un traitre, **intervint Ethan.**

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit jeune loup. Je dis juste que Gérard a besoin d'un druide et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre en tuant les loups-garous qu'il a recueillis. Mais pour pouvoir éliminer ce village de chasseur, il nous faut se débarrasser de la barrière.

-C'est impossible, il faudrait tuer celui qui la mit en place et il est mort ou partit loin d'ici, **expliqua Scott.**

-En fait, il est encore vivant, **dit Peter pour lui-même.** Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu veux faire, **comprit le plus vieux des Hale.**

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis excusé auprès de lui ? Je lui ai fait comprendre que je l'apprécie mais que nous n'avons pas le choix, **expliqua Deucalion calmement.** C'est la seule façon de nous débarrasser à jamais des Argent.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? **Demanda Erica.**

-Avez-vous remarqué que la barrière était plus forte quand on la passait avec Stiles ? **Interrogea Peter.**

 **Un silence assourdissant résonna dans clairière. Tout le monde se mit alors à comprendre et une cacophonie régna désormais sur le lieu.**

-Silence ! **Hurla l'Alpha.** Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous me devez obéissance et tuer le jeune druide est la première étape du plan même si cela ne me fait pas plaisir.

-Nous pouvons essayer de négocier avec Stiles. Lui demander d'annuler la barrière, **essaya Matt.**

-Que crois-tu qu'il va nous répondre ? **Demanda Ennis.**

-Il ne va pas vouloir. Il a grandi dans ce village et il s'est attaché aux gens, **expliqua Kali.**

-Il n'y a pas de choix. C'est soit la mort de Stiles ou soit des chasseurs qui ne se lasseront pas de poursuivre de génération en génération, **dit Théo.**

-Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, **intervint Derek.**

-L'amour ne te rend pas objectif, **affirma Kali.**

-Mais nous l'aimons tous, **grogna Aiden.**

-Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, **dit Malia.**

-Aucun d'entre nous, **confirma Peter.**

-Alors nous le ferons à votre place. Vous n'aurez pas à regarder, **dit Ennis.** Cela nous ne me dérange pas, je ne l'aime pas.

-Moi non plus, **dirent Kali et Théo.**

-Eh bien, les louveteaux je le respecte, **intervint Deucalion.** Mais notre sécurité passe avant tout. Voudriez-vous gâcher la chance que vous avez d'être une meute .

-Nous le sommes déjà et nous n'avons pas besoin d'Alpha, **cracha Liam.**

-Stiles nous suffit comme meneur, **expliqua Danny.**

-Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous, **affirma Allison avec conviction.**

 **Soudain Deucalion, Kali, Ennis et Théo se dirigèrent vers la barrière. Avant que les autres puissent réagir Théo arracha la gorge de Matt avec sa puissante mâchoire. Tous coururent le plus rapidement possibles pour rattraper les traitres. Mason s'était arrêté à côté de Matt pour lui fermer les yeux.**

 **Une fois éloignés de la clairière l'alpha et ses trois bêtas restants se transformèrent en humains puis en leur forme intermédiaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et firent face à leurs ennemis. Mais pendant leur transformation rapide, Ennis souleva Danny pour lui briser la nuque. Ce dernier mourut dans un craquement sinistre.**

 **Ethan, Aiden et Derek se jetèrent sur Ennis; Kali se fit assaillir par Lydia, Cora, Allison et Isaac; Tandis que Liam, Kira et Malia combattirent Théo et enfin Peter, Boyd, Erica, Jackson et Scott s'occupèrent de Deucalion.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Nous allons découvrir le combat du point de vue de Mason.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Mason s'était fait distancer par les autres quand il avait voulu rester auprès de Matt pendant les quelques secondes qui lui restaient à vivre. Une fois son souffle de vie inexistant, Mason avait fermé du mieux qu'il put les yeux de son ami.**

 **Le lycan courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux du boucan, il vit que les combats avaient déjà commencé. Il profita que tout le monde fut occuper pour se transformer en humain puis passer en sa forme intermédiaire. Il rejoignit Kira et Liam quand il vit que Malia se dirigeait vers Kali.**

 **Théo n'était pas le plus fort des traitres mais il se débrouillait fort bien. Mais Liam et Kira étaient du même niveau que Théo. Mason étant plus faible utilisait sa tête pour pouvoir aider ses camarades.**  
 **C'était un combat qui se jouait sur l'endurance. Mason préméditait un long combat avec moins de sang que pour les trois autres aux alentours.**

 **Au bout d'un certain en feintant et en attirant l'attention de Théo sur lui, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mason se fit attraper par le bras. Avant que Théo ne le menace Liam et Kira se jetèrent sur lui. Kira lui immobilisa son bras libre et Liam ouvrit la gorge du loup de l'autre camp.**

 **Mason s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il avait juste cinq énormes trous dans le bras et quelques griffures superficielles qui avaient déjà guéri.**

-Oh mes Dieux ! **S'écria Stiles la voix sanglotante.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Nous allons maintenant suivre le combat du point de vue de Malia.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **La louve se jeta sur ce petit enfoiré qu'était Théo. Dire qu'elle l'avait bien aimé, ce mec était abject. Vouloir s'en prendre à Stiles était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle esquivait plutôt bien les attaques de Théo car elle s'entrainait souvent avec lui mais elle ne pouvait le toucher non plus. Alors quand Mason les rejoint, elle s'esquiva pour aller attaquer Kali.**

 **Malia sauta sur le dos de du bêta de Deucalion. Kali la prit par l'épaule et la jeta plus loin. Malia vit alors le cadavre sans d'Allison. Elle leva vivement les yeux pour voir la rage de Lydia, de Cora et d'Isaac. Elle se leva et partit de nouveau à l'attaque. Malia toucha Kali à l'épaule mais elle se prit un coup de griffe au ventre. Mais cette blessure était vraiment superflue et Malia continua de massacrer l'épaule de Kali.**

 **Un puissant et profond coup de pied dans le ventre de Malia la fit choir. Alors que Kali allait lui trancher la gorge, Isaac sauta sur la louve. Malia prit le temps de récupérer en faisant attention à son environnement. Aucun des quatre loups ne faisait attention à elle.**

 **Malia entendit Ethan crier le nom de son frère suivit d'un hurlement déchirant.**

 **Elle se leva en faisant fi de la douleur et du sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Isaac était en très mauvaise posture et Cora avait du mal à l'aider.**

 **La louve se jeta à nouveau sur Kali et lui mordit le cou. Cette dernière se débattit. Malia vit Cora approcher sa main griffue de la gorge de Kali. Elle pencha alors la tête de du bêta en arrière pour que Cora puisse bien atteindre la trachée.**

 **Kali s'effondra et Malia sauta avant de se ramasser par terre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Tout était fini. Mais son regard se posa sur Isaac en train de suffoquer. Malia s'approcha en même temps que Cora pour aspirer la douleur de leur ami.**

 **Isaac leur sourit et il s'éteignit paisiblement.**

-Oh mes Dieux ! **S'écria Stiles la voix sanglotante.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Le combat du point de vue de Derek.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Ennis n'avait vraiment aucune pitié. Tuer un loup dans son moment de faiblesse était vraiment horrible. Derek se jeta sur le loup qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié. Quand il se fit éjecté, Derek vit les jumeaux se jeter sur le loup balafré. Il savait que le bêta de Deucalion était très puissant et Derek fut content de combattre aux côtés des jumeaux comme ça il n'aurait pas à les surveiller contrairement à Lydia ou Mason.**

 **Le combat fut vraiment sanglant. Derek et les jumeaux blessés chacun leur tour Ennis pour l'épuiser. Mais cela ne se fit pas sans le retour de la médaille. Aiden et Ethan avaient quelques blessures sur tout le corps ainsi que Derek. Les quatre combattants pissé le sang de partout. Chaque fois qu'une blessure guérissait une autre la remplaçait.**

 **Derek prit un coup qui le fit tanguer. Il vit soudain flou et n'avait du mal à discerner ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il aperçut que les jumeaux avaient fait bouclier pour éviter à Derek de se faire tuer.**

 **Derek reprit ses sens mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever. Il vit Ennis tenir Ethan contre lui. Aiden grognait sur le loup. Soudain Ethan donna un coup de griffe aux parties génitales d'Ennis. Ce dernier fou de colère et de douleur et arracha le bras d'Ethan qui s'effondra de douleur alors que son bras fut projeter.**

 **Derek se releva et suivit Aiden qui se jeta sur Ennis. Ce dernier bougeait dans tous les sens et était devenu plus dangereux que précédemment. Derek fut projeté et Aiden fut immobilisé.**  
 **Derek se releva le plus vite possible mais ce fut trop tard. Aiden venait de mourir.**

-Aiden ! **Hurla Ethan.**

 **Ce dernier hurla à la mort et se jeta de rage sur Ennis. Derek le suivit et mit à terre le bêta de Deucalion pour permettre à Ethan de tuer à son tour de tuer Ennis.**

 **Une fois fait, le silence régna sur le lieu de combat.**

-Oh mes Dieux ! **S'écria Stiles la voix sanglotante.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Le point de vue de Lydia maintenant.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Lydia s'attaqua à Kali. Elle avait observé la louve depuis son arrivée car elle ne lui inspirer pas confiance. Pas plus qu'Ennis mais Kali était une femme et pour Lydia, les femmes sont moins lisibles que les hommes.**

 **Si elle avait perçu le côté rebelle et intraitable d'Ennis et qu'elle avait su y lire ses intentions, ce ne fut pas le cas avec la louve. Elle l'avait alors observé. Lydia connaissait alors les attaques et les postures de défenses de Kali mieux que quiconque. Et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'elle réussit à tenir face à la vivacité et la force brute de la louve.**

 **Soudain, elle perdit l'équilibre. Kali venait de lui faire un magnifique croche-pied. Elle se jeta alors sur Lydia sans faire attention aux autres. Enfin Lydia put voir que ce n'était qu'une diversion pour attirer les autres à lui sauter dessus.**

 **Allison tomba dans le piège avant que Lydia put la prévenir. Kali attrapa Allison dans son saut et lui arracha la gorge avec ses crocs.**

 **Isaac et Cora avaient bien sûr réagi mais trop tard. Lydia se releva mais se fit de suite assommer.**

[...]

 **Lydia se réveilla dans un silence. Elle pensait dans un court moment avoir perdu son sens de l'ouïe mais elle entendit clairement ce qui suivit :**

-Oh mes Dieux ! **S'écria Stiles la voix sanglotante.**

 **Lydia sut qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de morts et que le jeune druide ne devait pas être au courant de la traitrise des quatre loups.**

 **La jeune femme se releva et chercha des yeux Jackson, son compagnon. Elle le trouva finalement mais ce dernier avait les yeux révulsaient.**

-Non, Jackson ! **Hurla Lydia en se précipitant vers le corps de son amour.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Et maintenant le point de vue de Peter.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Peter savait que Deucalion était blessé sauf que l'Alpha le savait également. Il protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait son côté blessé des autres. Peter observa la force monstrueuse de l'Alpha et confirma les doutes de Stiles. "Les blessures faites par des alphas guérissent plus lentement".**

 **Peter prit la tête du petit groupe qui était avec lui. Il mit en place une stratégie et tout le monde la mit en œuvre. Ils attaquent alors chacun leur tour. Ils forment un cercle autour de l'Alpha et ils gardent une distance de sécurité avec Deucalion. Dès qu'un attaquait, un autre se lançait et ainsi de suite.**

 **Cette technique commençait à porter ses fruits ux premiers morts. D'accord, ils touchaient Deucalion mais l'Alpha aussi les blessait.**

 **Boyd s'approcha vivement mais la perte de sang le fit tanguer et Deucalion en profita pour lui arracher la tête. Erica qui perdit son sang-froid s'était jeté sur le loup. Elle s'agrippait à son dos tandis que Deucalion la frappait avec la tête de son compagnon.**

 **Jackson et Scott essayèrent tant bien que mal d'immobiliser l'Alpha mais cela était peine perdu. Erica tomba du dos de Deucalion sonné. Deucalion l'assomma avec la tête ensanglantée de Boyd et la tua .**

 **Il se tourna vers les trois restant un sourire de fou aux lèvres.**

-Regardez ce que vous me faites faire ! Je dois tuer mes propres bêtas ! **Cracha Deucalion d'une voix basse.**

 **Peter pouvait ressentir l'horreur et la peine que Deucalion essayait de cacher. Mais ce n'était le moment ou jamais. Peter entailla les blessures de l'Alpha. Ce dernier le repoussa mais il reprit la parole. Jackson et Scott lui tournaient autour.**

-Mais étrangement cela me rend plus fort, **ria-t-il.**

-Espèce de monstre, **cria Jackson en se jetant sur Deucalion.**

 **Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la gorge de l'Alpha, Jackson fut assommer par une tête qui lui tomba dessus. Ni une ni deux, Deucalion tua Jackson avec un rire qui glaça le sang de Peter. Ce dernier reconnut la tête d'Aiden et il grimaça. Il fit un signe à Scott et ils se jetèrent tous deux sur Deucalion. C'était le tout pour le tout.**

 **Dans un fouillis total, Peter fut le seul à tenir debout. Il ne sut comment il réussit à tuer Deucalion mais au moins le danger est désormais écarté. Il se sentait étrange et il entendit Scott lui dire :**

-Tu as réussi. Tu es l'Alpha, nous avons gagné.

 **Peter se pencha et examina les blessures de Scott et vit qu'il n'était pas en danger imminent de mort.**

-Oh mes Dieux ! **S'écria Stiles la voix sanglotante.**

-Non, Jackson ! **Hurla Lydia en se précipitant vers le corps de son amour.**

 **Et ensuite ce fut une cacophonie de plaintes et de pleurs.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Et maintenant le point de vue de Stiles.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Stiles était en pleine cérémonie quand il sentit que la barrière fut franchie. Il compta d'abord quatre puis seize et enfin un. Un des loups était resté au camp mais tous l'avaient franchi avec une certaine précipitation.**

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les quatre premiers semblent-ils être pourchassés par les seize autres ? Pourquoi un est-il à la traine ? Était-ce pour attendre le dernier ? Non, l'autre était resté à la clairière. Il y a un problème, un gros problème !_

-Druide Stiles ? Druide Stiles ?!

-Euh, oui ? **Demanda Stiles sorti de ses pensées.**

-Qu'avez-vous ? **Demanda Chris.**

 **Stiles plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris de son ami. Il y vit une grande inquiétude. Il regarda la foule et vit que tous avaient un visage montrant leur incompréhension.**

-Je, je. . . bafouilla Stiles. Je dois partir ! **Cria-t-il paniqué, son pré-sentiment augmentant.**

 **Il sauta de l'estrade et cria à l'intention du village que les Dieux viennent de lui envoyer un message important et qu'il doit faire leur volonté.**

 **Il courut du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à la clairière. Il s'arrêta et chercha des yeux le loup restant. Il tomba alors sur le corps de Matt.**

-Matt ! Matt ! **Hurla Stiles complètement paniqué.**

 **Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps et essaya de trouver le pouls bien qu'il vît l'énorme trou béant à la gorge de son ami. Stiles se mit à sangloter quand il ne trouva rien.**

-Que se passe-t-il bon sang ? **Demanda le druide en se levant.**

 **Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'endroit où la barrière a été traversée par tout le reste de la meute. Une fois sur les lieux il essaya de pister ses amis. Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit des bruits de combat.**

-Oh non, oh non, **geint-il en courant dans la direction.**

 **Avant qu'il n'atteigne le lieu, il n'entendit plus un bruit. Une fois sur place, il vit dix corps. Cela voulait dire que sur vingt, il n'en restait que la moitié de vivant.**

-Oh mes Dieux ! **S'écria-t-il la voix sanglotante.**

-Non, Jackson ! **Hurla Lydia en se précipitant vers le corps de son amour.**

 **Stiles ne savait pas où aller en premier. Scott était blessé mais Peter veillait sur lui. Malia et Cora étaient enlacées tout en pleurant. Lydia pleurait sur le corps de Jackson. Kira se dirigeait vers Lydia et Liam et Mason se soutenait entre eux.**

 **Alors Stiles se dirigea vers ses frères et son amant. Ethan serré le corps sans tête d'Aiden et Derek avait sa main posée sur l'épaule du loup pour lui montrer son soutien.**

-Ethan ! Oh Ethan ! **Dit Stiles en s'approchant en titubant du loup.**

 **Il détacha doucement les bras d'Ethan de son jumeau et le prit dans ses bras. Ethan serra très fort Stiles en pleurant. D'une main Stiles faisait des ronds dans le dos du loup et de l'autre il tint main libre de Derek.**

 **Ils restèrent comme ceci un long moment puis Stiles se détacha de l'étreinte. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ethan et lui fit un baiser sur son front poisseux de sang.**

-Je vais voir les blessés, **souffla-t-il la voix éraillée.**

 **Personne n'était dans un état critique mais personne n'était en état de faire quoi que soit. Mais pourtant tous se tendirent en entendant quelqu'un courir.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda Stiles à Peter, la dernière personne qu'il vérifiait.**

-Chris arrive. Il a l'air paniqué.

 **Stiles se leva et alla dans la direction que le lycan lui désigna. Soudain Chris le percuta et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Tout le monde s'était levé et avait fait au moins deux pas dans leur direction mais ils sentirent aucun danger émaner du fils Argent.**

-Stiles, **dit Chris en se relevant et en aidant Stiles à se lever.** Il faut que vous partiez. Le village est au courant pour les lycans et ils viennent pour vous tuer, même toi.

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser les dépouilles ainsi. Il faut que je reste pour leur faire des sépultures décentes, **repoussa Stiles avec des trémolos dans la voix.**

-S'il te plaît Stiles, je ne veux pas te voir mourir, **supplia Chris.**

-Mais, mais . . . **Commença Stiles.**

-Nous pouvons marcher, **dit Peter pour tous.**

-D'accord, juste un instant, **dit Stiles.**

 **Le druide s'agenouilla et joint ses deux mains. Il ferma les yeux et tourna son visage vers le ciel. Il commença à murmurer quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un chant funèbre. Stiles avait les joues qui ruisselaient de larmes et ses mains portaient le sang de tous ses amis.**

 **Puis, les corps se désagrégèrent et la poussière qui prit leur place se souleva et tournoya devant le druide. Tout regardait le spectacle avec fascination.**

 **À travers la poussière Matt apparut souriant. Il salua les survivants et laissa place à Aiden. Ce dernier parti prendre Ethan dans ses bras. Il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Il se détacha de son frère en pleure et alla serrer également Scott. Il lui ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux. Il s'approcha doucement de Stiles mais il s'arrêta avant. Il ne voulait pas déconcentrer le druide et empêcher les autres de dire leurs adieux. Il salua alors les autres et demanda à Derek d'embrasser Stiles de sa part.**

 **Danny apparut également et enlaça tout le monde avant de laisser place à Isaac. Ce dernier embrassa Cora et annonça tout fort qu'il n'avait plus peur des représailles de Derek. Il enlaça également tout le monde puis laissa sa place à Allison. Cette dernière fit également ses adieux à son compagnon. Scott scandait qu'il arriverait à refaire sa vie comme lui demandait Allison. Doucement Allison embrassa les joues de tout le monde et fit un câlin à Lydia et Kira.**

 **Elle laissa sa place pour que Jackson puisse apparaître. Ce dernier se jeta sur sa compagne. Il lui murmura des mots doux. Jackson se mit à pleurer quand il s'agenouilla et caressa le ventre de Lydia. Cette dernière pleurait et lui promis de veiller sur leur enfant. Jackson l'embrassa une dernière fois et salua tout le monde.**

 **Erica et Boyd apparurent ensemble main dans la main. Ils remercièrent tout le monde pour toutes les belles années passé avec eux. Ils ajoutèrent que ça a rempli leur vie. Erica enlaça tout le monde et Boyd le fit également à tout le monde à la grande surprise de tous.**

 **Après tout ça, ce fut à nouveau un tourbillon de poussière qui revint devant de druide. Puis le tourbillon creusa le sol et la poussière dessina un arbre un peu plus gros que ceux dans la forêt. Les lycans et Chris purent voir les arbres alentour se déplaçaient pour pouvoir laisser au nouvel arbre de s'épanouir.**

 **Soudain le vent arrêta de souffler et un silence plana. Un arbre magnifique se trouva juste devant le druide. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de sang sur les mains et comprises qu'il avait réussi totalement le sort.**

 **Tous vinrent l'enlacer et le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait. Il reçut tous les adieux de ses défunts amis.**

-Je vous présente le Németon, **dit Stiles en touchant l'arbre.**

 **Chris secoua la tête et reprit la parole.**

-Maintenant il faut que vous partiez ! Dit-il.

Tous les lycans se transformèrent en loup pour aller plus vite malgré leur blessure. Seul Scott avait du mal à guérir. Tous étaient prêts à partir. Stiles enlaça Chris.

-Adieu mon ami. J'espère que ton père ne te tuera pour ce que tu as fait.

 **Stiles se détacha de l'étreinte et allait rejoindre les loups-garous quand la main de Chris le retint. Il se retourna et reçut les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Stiles sentit les larmes de son ami.**

-Je t'ai toujours aimé Stiles et je ne regrette pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi-même si cela me conduit à la mort.

 **Stiles se mit à pleurer et prit à nouveau Chris dans ses bras en le remerciant en continu. Chris le relâcha et le poussa vers les autres.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

-Le petit groupe partit en laissant derrière eux le Németon et Chris. Stiles ne sut jamais si Gérard avait tué son fils pour les avoir aidés, **lut Peter.**

 **Le conteur leva les yeux du bouquin et observa ses deux invités. Derek tiré une tête de mauvais jour et il serrait la main de son mari tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Stiles était totalement ému et des sillons creusaient ses joues là où ses larmes ont coulé.**

 **Peter regarda sa montre, celle que Stiles lui a offerte à Noël il y a deux ans.** _22 h 47._

-Nous devrions peut-être manger avant de lire la suite, **proposa l'hôte.**

 **Stiles hocha la tête et Derek suivit le mouvement. Il aida son mari à se lever.**

[. . .]

 **Après le repas, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la bibliothèque. Derek rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Stiles pour pouvoir être plus près de son mari.**

-Alors c'est la fin de cette histoire. Enfin de ce Derek et de ce Stiles, **annonça Peter.** Il y'en a beaucoup d'autres après mais je vous laisserai le livre pour que vous puissiez toutes les lires et pour que vous écriviez la vôtre.

-D'accord, **dit Stiles.** Vas-y nous t'écoutons, fait tomber le verdict.

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 _C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Derek et moi aurons un avenir par-delà la mort. Nous aurons de nouveau nos amis à nos côtés mais il faut que nous faisions quelques sacrifices. Quand je l'ai expliqué à Derek, il a crié, hurlé sa rage et sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, par en tant que loup._  
 _Mais il l'a fait pour moi, pour nous. Lui avec une dénommée Paige et moi avec Cora. Paige me ressemblait beaucoup alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a choisi. Et j'ai choisi Cora pour avoir du Hale._  
 _Comme ça nos enfants que ce soit du côté de Derek ou de mon côté nous ressemble à tous les deux._

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Stiles et Peter observèrent Derek. Ce dernier était en pleine réflexion. Au bout d'un certain temps, il releva la tête et regarda Stiles. Peter s'était éclipsé entre-temps.**

-Je suis heureux qu'ait fait ce sacrifice il y a des milliers d'années. Et je suis également content d'être à notre époque. Comme ça nous n'aurons pas à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Stiles s'assit sur les genoux de son mari et l'embrassa.**

-Nous aurons de beaux enfants, Derek, **annonça Stiles.**

-Mais il faut d'abord trouver cette Paige, la convaincre et convaincre également ma sœur, **sourit Derek avant d'embrasser Stiles à son tour.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

juju : Merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaît ^^

Guest : Merci à toi ^^

Si jamais vous avez des questions ou si vous avez des idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas ^^

J'ai trop du mal à écrire l'épilogue, je l'ai écrit deux fois et il faut que je recommence ^^


	7. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue !

Si jamais vous avez des questions ou si vous avez des idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas ^^

(Je remettrai ce message à la fin car souvent on lit la fin et pas le début ^^)

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **Stiles prit la photo de famille faîtes il n'y a pas longtemps. Toute la petite famille était là. Son père, Cora, Peter, Malia, Derek, leurs quatre enfants et lui.**

 **Le plus grand est son fils et celui de Cora. La louve avait tout de suite accepté et peu de temps après elle tomba enceinte. Galahad avait ses yeux et la forme de son visage. Sinon il avait les cheveux ébène de Derek, enfin de Cora. Il est actuellement en terminal et est âgé de dix-sept ans.**

 **Le second est également le fils de Cora et le sien car Derek et lui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Paige. C'était également son dernier car Cora allait se marier après la naissance de Jeike. Ce dernier a les cheveux de sa mère et ses yeux. Il a autant de grains de beauté que lui et il est aussi élancé que lui. Jeike est en seconde et a quinze ans.**

 **La troisième se nomme Alice. La recontre de Paige se fit totalement par hazard. Derek avait cru me voir ce jour-là et l'a donc abordé. Après de multitude discussion, elle avait accepté. Elle était bien sûr au courant pour les loups-garous. Alice a quatorze ans et est en troisième.**

 **Le petit dernier est aussi le dernier fils de Derek pour les même raisons que Cora. Nathaël ressemble beaucoup à Derek et peu à Paige. Nathaël est en cinquième et il a douze ans.**

 **Stiles prit ensuite une photo de tout les enfants de la meute. Ses quatre enfants, Galahad, Jeike, Alice et Nathaël. Ceux de Scott et de Kira, Marie 17 ans, Léa 15 ans et Livius 13 ans. Les enfants de Malia et de George, Stella 20 ans et Jasper 18 ans. Ceux de Cora et de Ster, Nathan 14 ans, Juliette 12 ans et Anatole 10 ans. Les enfants de Lydia et de Jackson, Marie-Rose 19 ans, Eliott 17 ans et Oscar 15 ans; et les enfants de Liam et d'Hayden, Tom 12 ans et Anastasia 10 ans.**

 **Galahad, Marie, Eliott et Jasper se tiennent tout les quatre par les épaule. Ils sont ensemble depuis la primaire et Jasper depuis la cinquième parce qu'il a redoublé. Ils s'entendent comme Stiles et Scott.**

 **Devant eux Jeike, Oscar et Léa ont la même pose et le même grand sourire de farceur. Ils ont tous les bras croisés avec leur main droite s'appuyer sous leur menton, l'index et le pouce tendu. Ils sont ensemble également depuis la primaire.**

 **À côté d'eux, Stella et Marie-Rose toujours aussi bien habillées sont bras dessus, bras dessous avec leur plus beau sourire. Depuis la primaire également car Marie-Rose a sauter une classe.**

 **À droite du trio se trouve un autre trio composé de Nathan, Livius et Alice. Livius a sauter une classe et a donc été toute sa scolarité avec les deux enfants de treize ans. Ils se tiennent par la main et ils sont tout les trois fringué pareil. Un jeans noir, chaussures blanches et tee-shirt gris.**

 **Assis, devant les pieds d'Alice et de Jeike, Anastasia et Anatole regardent l'objectif en faisant comme si ils avaient des flingues et qu'ils essayent de viser celui qui regardera la photo.**

 **À leur gauche, Nathaël, Juliette et Tom sont juste assis en souriant à l'objectif.**

* * *

 **Galahad-Marie-Eliott-Jasper**

 **Nathan-Livius-Alice-Jeike-Oscar-Léa-Stella-Marie-Rose**

 **Anastasia-Anatole-Nathaël-Juliette-Tom**

* * *

 **Stiles se leva du canapé et monta les escaliers pour aller au bureau de Derek. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra.**

-Ça va ?

 **Derek avait la tête posé devant son écran d'ordinateur. Cela fait un moment que Derek s'est décider à écrire pour le livre des Peter Hale. Stiles l'avait fait deux mois après avoir lu le livre en entier. Il avait ajouté des choses au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il avait lu de belles histoire dans le livre et il espère que la leur, malgré le début horrible, sera aimé par les futurs Derek Hale et Stiles Hale.**

-Je n'arrive pas à écrire la partie de l'incendie, **annonça Derek à Stiles en soupirant.**

-Tu n'es pas obligé de l'écrire en détail.

-Je sais mais je préfère que les futurs Peter Hale pourraient arrêter le malheur qui semble s'abattre sur ma famille. Dans chaque histoire, il ne reste que très peu de membre. Toujours Laura, Cora, Peter et moi.

 **Stiles caressa le dos de son mari et l'embrassa chastement.**

-Je te laisse, Nathaël ne va pas tarder à rentrer, **annonça Stiles.**

 **Ce dernier sortit de la pièce. Il avisa l'heure et attendit Hayden dans le salon. Cette dernière arriva cinq minutes plus tard.**

-Papa, je suis rentré ! **Cria Nathaël.**

-Bonjour mon chéri. Alors l'école ? **Demanda Stiles en embrassant son fils.**

-Trop bien, j'ai encore eu une super bonne note, **dit-il en montrant son dix-neuf sur vingt en mathématiques.**

-C'est ça vante toi, **bougonna Tom.**

-De toute façon on ne peut pas rivaliser face à Monsieur-je-sais-tout, **ajouta Juliette.**

 **La meute avait décidé d'un système de covoiturage comme ça, cela évitait à tout le monde de faire le même chemin.**

-Vous avez eu combien vous ? **Demanda Hayden.**

-J'ai eu treize, **annonça Juliette.**

-Et moi quatorze.

-Ce sont des bonnes notes les enfants. Ne dramatisez pas.

-Bon nous on y va, **salua Hayden en partant avec Juliette et son fils.**

-Tu goûte puis tu fais tes leçons. Ce soir, il y a réunion de meute, **dit Stiles tout content.**

-Papa, je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'être le seul humain.

-Je ne suis pas le seul. Il y a Papi John, Melissa, le père de Kira et la mère de Lydia. Il y a aussi Chris et Mason.

[. . .]

-Salut Papa, **salua Galahad.**

-'jour, **bailla Jeike.**

-Bonjour papa, **embrassa Alice.**

-Alors ton cours de danse ma puce ?

-Trop bien, j'ai appris de nouveaux trucs je pourrai te montrer.

-Plus tard, plus tard. Allez vous préparer, on part dans une demi-heure.

[. . .]

 **Toute la meute était réuni autour de l'immense table. Essayez de caser trente-neuf personnes sur une table. Alors il a fallut aller dans des proportion exagéré. À la fin du repas, Stiles discutait avec Parish et son père de chose et d'autre. Lydia, Malia et Nathalie parlaient de mode. Jackson et Scott parlaient de sport tandis que Corey, Hayden et Kira parlaient de voiture de course et de raily. Jeike, Léa, Oscar, Galahad, Marie, Jasper et Eliott jouèrent à un jeu de carte tandis que Tom, Nathaël, Juliette, Anastasia et Anatole jouèrent au monopolie. Alice, Nathan et Livius parlent de leurs option respectives, c'est-à-dire la danse, le piano et les échec. Marie-Rose et Stella parlaient études. George, Peter, Noshiko, Cora et Ster parlèrent de politique tandis que Melissa, Chris et Derek parlèrent de leurs enfants ou petits-enfants (et oui, Chris et Melissa sont mariés !). Liam, Mason et le père de Kira parlent eux aussi de chose et d'autre.**

XYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Au début, je devais faire périr Stiles mais je me suis dis que trop de personnes sont mortes ^^

Juju : Désolé d'avoir tué presque tout le monde :( Sinon j'espère que cette épilogue t'as plut ^^ Et merci encore pour tes magnifiques reviews !

Si jamais vous avez des questions ou si vous avez des idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas ^^


End file.
